


When a night has a story of its own

by bellarosa



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Anal Sex, Books, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying, Emotional, Erotica, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fruit, Italy, Love, M/M, Making Love, Music, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarosa/pseuds/bellarosa
Summary: Oliver and Elio give it a second try to sleeping again after the first time didn't go so well. Everything happens in one single night.





	1. It took only one night

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday special: coming back from the dead. Since it's my 22nd birthday i decided to publish this short story on which i have been working on for the last couple of weeks. I am really struggling to find motivation to write but i managed to write 2 chapters of this new fanfic. I promise i'll update Naked as we came soon, but until then i really hope you'll enjoy this one. So, i made some alterations, this time it's from Oliver's point of view but the 3rd chapter is going to be from Elio's, i wrote it so that there's no peach scene but they skip directly to the night where they'll meet and talk and give it a second go on their first time. As you all know me i waste no time with the smut and sexy moments, they're coming soon. This story is going to be short, maybe 6 or 7 chapters or even less but as much as i struggled i really did miss writing and especially writing this beautiful story between the boys. Hope you'll like it, i'd really appreciate some feedback and enjoy it!

Today was a good day. Or so I thought until evening came down and so did dinner. Everyone seemed to be there except for one person. One very important person. The boy I made love to throughout the entire previous night didn’t show for dinner with his parents, the guests, and me. His absence was lingering around us all but I was the only one who felt it and who craved for him to show up the most. I shouldn’t ask what he was doing and from whom he is trying to hide. He’s missing. He’s missing on purpose, it’s his choice to not show up at the dinner table, but I know, I feel it in my gut, he didn’t show up because he wasn’t hungry. No, there’s another reason to explain this whole mess. He hasn’t shown up at the table during lunch and now dinner, and I haven’t seen him since I got back home from the town. I hope he’s not starving, I hope he’s had something to eat, a piece of fruit at least, or did I fuck him up that badly that he lost his appetite. Or worse. He’s eating himself. He’s eating himself on the inside because of what we did last night, because of what I did to him, because of what I let my body do to his, my wishes and desires did to his innocence. His innocence, fuck...

My stomach ached at the thought of him going through every second in his head about last night. Going through every moment, every decision, every sound, every touch, every kiss, every lick. It killed me thinking of him thinking about that because then he’d just squeeze his eyes and brush it off like it never happened, because I know that’s what he had wished for, for it to never had happened. But he couldn’t. Because, whenever he’d want to sit down, he’d feel pain and he’d be reminded of me and what I did to him, what I let myself do to his tiny and fragile body. It didn’t matter that I felt good during and afterwards, so did he, there’s no doubt about it, until the morning came around and the look on his face when he woke up naked next to me made my heart speed up uncontrollably, and not in a good way.

A part of me knew we were going to mess this whole thing up, and the other part couldn’t resist not feeling him, I’d be crazy if I were to pass this opportunity, especially because I thought I fucked everything up after our first kiss, and later on, when his nose started bleeding during lunch. I wanted to be good and keep a clear head but this boy wouldn’t leave me at peace, I also wanted him close to me, but I said what I said, I did what I did, and he stayed away from me. That was definitely not what I had expected. I know, for a fact, that if he didn’t slide his note underneath my door, I would’ve done it, just like that. Only the question would be…when? I could’ve wait until my last night here, maybe some of these days, during this week. What a clever boy, and a bit needy. He did it first and I was shook to the core about his courage. But when I saw that he tried to reach me…Yesterday morning, when I got his note, I smiled at it. Especially because I didn’t know why it was there in the first place, who would’ve thought he was that poetic. Reconnecting through a piece of paper. But he was reaching out for me, reaching out for my presence and my company, my body and my skin. I loved it, he wanted me, he needed to talk to me, so I answered his note saying we’ll meet at midnight. And the midnight couldn’t come quicker, that was the longest day of my life, I couldn’t wait for the night to fall so I can see him.

The look on his face once he showed up on the balcony at midnight, showed me nothing but nervousness. He really was a hot mess and I promised I’d be good and gentle to him, with my eyes and my body language. But even if he had trusted me just a little bit only to relax, I know that those types of nervousness don’t just go away, it was a big deal, for the both of us. Maybe I didn’t want him to, maybe I wanted to keep him so innocent and nervous throughout the entire night so in that way I can keep one part of him outside the bedroom.

Being inside him felt like…home. So warm and beautiful, but besides that, it felt like this is where I belong, this is where I am supposed to be, this is where I should spend my nights for the rest of my life. But it’s him. It’s not just anyone, it’s…him. I want to hold him and kiss him and penetrate him and hear him react to me when I do so…it’s what I want to do, if possible, forever. Because, it’s him. Just him. He’s the only one that can make me feel this way and all it took was one night. Only one night. And I’d do it all again in a heartbeat…but I can’t. Because his heart is not with me on this.

I sat there with his parents and the dinner guests and simply stared at an empty plate In front of me, I’d turn my head to anyone who were to call my name and answer the question they had for me, and, when I wasn’t looking at the plate and answering questions, I was staring at the kitchen door, waiting for him to pop out any second saying his nap took longer than he had hoped, and the garden behind me because that’s where I had hoped to find him. But he was nowhere to be found.

Did I look for him? Of course I did. Did I look hard enough? No. I wanted him to come to me. I knocked on his door once before lunch and once before dinner, that’s how I checked the current situation. If he really wants me, he’s going to answer after the first knock. But there were no sounds coming from his room, no movements, nothing. Maybe he’s asleep but that would mean he’s been asleep for what…11 hours now. I knocked on the bathroom door to check if he was there, maybe hiding in the bathtub, but again, no sounds and once I opened the door it was empty, and the only thing that gave away the sign of his life in this room and the entire villa were those colourful black shorts he wore this morning when we went to the river to swim and when I surprised him and myself when I kneeled in front of him and took him into my mouth. He tasted sweet, especially because I regret not doing that during our first time, but my God did I wanted to taste him and experience his taste until the very end. Everything came down too quickly for us to take tame and for us to make the best out of it. He was nervous and turned on, flushed and needy, and fuck it so was I, maybe more than him but we were somewhere sharing the same feeling of just going straight to business. I swore to myself, if we were ever to lay together again, I was going to swallow him whole, taste him and leave him squirming with my mouth around his cock even if it took hours and even if that were to be the source of him orgasming and coming. I’d let him come in my mouth, I’d swallow it and leave some to transfer to his mouth once I’d pop him out to kiss him deeply.

I knew that those 5 minutes we spent in town in the morning were nothing but a short phase of bliss. When he said he just wanted to be with me, taking down every disgusting thought I had of myself up until that moment, his face when his words got to me and I showed absolute zero reactions to that, his face when he stuttered and said that he’s going to go. The shock on his face when I told him how happy I am that we slept together, and that was the God’s honest truth. When I felt his fingers tingling, trying to find mine…I was lost completely. And even more when he asked if I was happy that he came here. If I could, I’d scream at the top of my lungs that a tone of weight was just lifted off of my shoulders, that I can breathe again, that I no longer feel chest pain. Oh, if I could. But instead I told him how I wished I could kiss him. I noticed him fiddling with his own words until just a whisper came out saying “Me too”. And then, while I was on my way back to the post, he stopped me by hanging himself onto my neck and whispering with a soft moan “Fuck me, Elio.” I was hard in no time. To add that to the list, I’d fuck him there and then if I could. As a response to a question he never asked but pleaded, I whispered and moan as well “Oliver, Oliver, Oliver.” He looked at me and his green eyes sparkled at me, and finally a smile showed up on his face. God, how I missed him smiling at me. “We’ll save that for later” he said, turned around, jumped on the bike, winced doing so and was on his way. He left me there feeling raw and exposed, and happy. I couldn’t wait to finish my work and go back to the villa just so I could now be with him.

In the middle of the night, in a state of bliss and having just slept with another man for the first time, having the feeling like home so close to me, feeling of never leaving, never ending, never exchanging that night for any other, it got to me that this is me, I was made for this, I wanted this, I wanted him, I wanted to get to know him and his body, to know all his dreams, wishes, experiences, mistakes, flaws, things that made him happy and sad, I wanted to know everything about his first kiss, his first time with a girl, his everything favourite, his vacations, his moments when he wasn’t himself, the moments when he was the most proud of himself, I wanted to know everything. I wanted to know everything about him, meet everything related to his life, get to know his inner self because In that moment, in the middle of the night, in a state of bliss, I was more myself with him than I was ever in my life, and just by craving to know him, I wanted to be him, and just by wanting to be him, I wanted to be myself and nobody else. I’ve been fiddling with my words to say the perfect thing that can show him how much I loved what we did and how I felt, while he was kissing my cheek and lying on my arm. Once I looked at him, he battled a smile on his beautiful face as I told him to call me by his name and I’ll call him by mine. By giving him my name I wanted him to know me and everything about me and my life, and by getting his name I wanted to emerge into his body and live his life with his name. And when he asked me to fuck him, using his name, now my name, it made me fall in love with him just a little bit. He hasn’t forgotten it.

But when I came back, he was nowhere to be found, I looked for him, not good enough. It made me sad just a little bit, and by dinner time, I was terrified where he was and I also knew, he’s not coming back unless I leave, and that also that time we spent in town earlier today was…nothing I can hold on to. He was over it. He was over me.

After the guests had left, I went inside. On my way up the stairs I actually did think I should shower and just sleep, but I way too tired to shower and wanted to get over some pages and get this day done already. I got up to my room and sat on the bed closer to the window, the spot where he woken up in the morning felt like it had its own spirit. Unbelievable, it smelled like him. Or did I imagine that because he felt like home and where I’ve been staying for the past four weeks did in fact smell like home? So was it the villa or was it him? I wanted to try and go over my manuscript that was already on my bed, next to me when I sat on it…but I couldn’t. His face and his words were all around me. My leg began shaking and squeezing my teeth didn’t help, it just made my jaw ache. So I decided to just hit the pillows and to get over the fact that he’s now avoiding me and it’s going to take time before we talk again soon.

On my way to the table I spot him.

He was sitting outside on the ground, back turned to me, and was playing a guitar. I couldn’t see much because it was dark and almost midnight but yeah, that’s him alright. I contemplated whether I should go to him but an image of him fleeing the scene once I’d appear behind him nearly made me cry. Should I leave him and wait for him to come to me? But that can take days, weeks, depends on how much time he needs. Or should I go to him, sit him down and talk with him like two adults? We shared a night together, we shared kisses and bodily fluids, body warmth and oh so many beautiful middle-of-the-night-conversations, I think he owns me at least a five minute talk.

I get out of the room and go straight to the garden. My heart is beating like crazy, I’m starting to sweat and my hopes are slowly falling with every step that I take towards him. Why am I so nervous? Nervous about talking to him or his response? His response of course. He’s still playing a beautiful melody, he’s not turning around to the sound of the door opening. Does he know it’s me? He’s been studying my body and movements for the past four weeks, of course he knows it’s me. But he’s not fleeing the scene, which is good, I guess.

“Elio?” He stopped playing the guitar to the sound of my voice calling his name.

Once I realized he’s in his sweater, that he wore that morning when we went to the river to swim because that’s what he wanted, nearly broke my heart.

Elio turns towards me but he’s avoiding my eyes. He makes a face when he sits down again but it’s not as heart-aching as it was this morning. My God, he’s so beautiful. Under the moonlight, he’s still the most beautiful person I have ever met and got lucky enough to share my bed with. He looked pretty tired, his lips seemed swollen and he looked as though he had been crying.

“Where were you the entire day?” I asked him with a smile full of hope, at least, that’s what I’m hoping I looked like. My face was numb.

“Attic.” He answered, putting the guitar next to him. He’s still not looking me in the eyes.

My face is changing.

“Attic? Is that all I’m gonna get? After everything…all I get is “Attic”?”

He’s quiet. I’m freaking out already.

I take a deep breath with my eyes closed.

“Look, can we talk?”

“What’s there to talk about?” He sounded so broken.

“Okay. I was really nervous coming to you tonight, and I’d really like for us to clear this between us but you’re…you’re giving me nothing. Who are you now and who you were this morning…it’s like two different people.”

He’s quiet.

“How are you?” I had to know.

He doesn’t answer it but I can assume how he feels.

But I’m getting worried.

“What’s wrong?” I ask again, giving it another chance.

“Nothing, I’m tired…” He whispers, picking at the grass now.

“Yeah, me too.”

There’s no use. He’s lost. He doesn’t want to look at me, he doesn’t want to talk to me, he doesn’t want for us to figure this out, he doesn’t want for us to get better and go back to what we were. It breaks my heart seeing him so cold only to realize that he was a completely different person barely 24 hours ago. Yeah, I heard him, I heard him telling me I’d kill him if I stop and to go faster. I also heard him sob at the end with a beautiful smile on his face. If I could have that Elio from 24 hours in my arms now, in my arms for the rest of my days, I’d die a happy man.

But that Elio is gone. And I won’t force him into anything he doesn’t want to confront.

“So, you really don’t want to talk?”

He shook his head.

“Okay, I’m gonna make you a deal then. I’m here for two more weeks, okay? Until the rest of my stay here I’ll stay out of your way, we won’t talk, I won’t look at you, I won’t touch your feet underneath the table, I’ll make sure our paths don’t cross. If that’s what you want, and if that’s how you feel, I’m gonna give you all the time you need. You’ll never see me again. Let’s just forget everything and move on. Please. I’m tired as well.”

That’s when he looks up at me. I can only imagine how I looked because once our eyes met there was a hint of shock colliding with sadness in his eyes.

“I’m deeply sorry I screwed you up. I am. I know you don’t believe me but that’s the whole truth. I’m sorry I destroyed you. I’ll pay for this throughout my miserable life one way or another. I’ll pay for messing up an innocent child, don’t worry, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

I comb my hair back with my hand because it fell on my forehead at the time when I didn’t even notice it. I’ve been out for no more than five minutes and I had hoped that In those five minutes we would get some start for a real talk in the future, but he hates me now, no doubt about it. He hates me.

“Good night, Elio.” I say and turn towards the door, feeling the tears gathering in the corners of my eyes.

“You didn’t…ah…” His words stopped me dead in my tracks.

I turn around to find him looking a little bit relaxed, his shoulders are not up to his ears anymore.

“You didn’t destroy me. Not at all…” He shakes his head slowly.

“Did you hate it?” I ask.

“Absolutely not.”

“Then what’s the problem? Talk to me.” I said and began moving towards him.

When he didn’t answer me, I decide to sit on the grass facing him, he’s not moving, if anything, he’s opening up to me.

“Elio, you need to talk to me about those stuff. For fuck’s sake, I don’t bite.”

“Yeah, you do…” He smiles lightly.

He meant the moment I bit into his neck when I came inside him the first time. It made us both form a smile. Maybe that was the moment everything collided, the moment when it got to him in the morning that I came inside him. But he wanted me to, he told me to do it, he repeated it couple of times and even moaned and smiled when I did it. And I did it, no questions asked. But then again, what did he know? What did I know? Or maybe it was the overall experience that I came twice and he came once, really, really hard. Maybe he was afraid that that could tell us something about being a man. Not being able to come during sex. Who knows…

“Oh, right…but…”

“I know. It’s stupid. It’s not okay for me to avoid you, you didn’t do anything wrong. I just need time, I’m just…I don’t know.”

He sighed. And I noticed him struggling with his words and, once again, I didn’t want to push him into anything. If he doesn’t want to talk, then we’re not going to talk. If he wants time, I’m going to give it to him.

“If that’s all you need then that’s all you’re gonna get.” I make a serious face but deep down I’m just falling apart. He needs time, he’s gonna get time, and he doesn’t want to talk and he’s gonna refuse that until I leave.

“Good night.” I say it one more time and stand up.

“But, Oliver…” Elio calls my name. The boy sounded so small.

“Hm?”

“I don’t think I can be alone tonight. I need time, yes but…I also need...you. I can’t…I can’t go through this alone…I’m scared. And I don’t have anyone else to talk to about this. It’s a big thing…I mean…i…I don’t know.” Yeah, he was nervous as they come, he began pulling the sleeves over his palms.

“There’s absolutely nothing for you to be scared about. You’re sexually confused, I get that. But if you want someone to talk to about all of this, I’m here. I promise you, I’m here.” I bend down once again, now kneeling on the grass.

“Thank you…” He whispers, smiles at me and I feel like I’m in love.

“You’re welcome.”

We stayed on the grass at midnight, showered with moonlight, in silence. He’s so beautiful like this. I stare at him while he stares somewhere else, but I know he knows I’m eating him up with my eyes, and he fucking loves it. Elio’s neck is exposed, artery is pulsing just where I’d love to bite him again and suck the skin only to mark him with my teeth, and then I’d think about it if I should let blood flow.

“Okay, how about this?”

I began talking and his eyes are now fixated on mine, suddenly I’m nervous again.

“I promised you I’m gonna give you time and you asked for my presence. But I’m on my way to bed right now. If you want, you can come with me. Sleep in the same bed as me. I promise you I will keep my hands off of you, I won’t talk to you or touch you unless you want me to. We don’t have to do anything, but I can’t let you sleep alone in the room next to me knowing what we did last night and what we’ve talked about right now. We don’t even have to sleep. We can sleep, talk, read, smoke, or just lie around until the morning comes up.”

He's silent. I’m not breathing.

“I’d like that.” Elio says after a while.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He nods happily.

This boy is killing me. I’m a grown ass man and yet I’m so careful with my words and what I choose to say. The thought of messing him up for the rest of his life makes me beyond restless, it’s not the way I wanted everything to go. I want him to trust me, to believe in me and himself. But I am not letting him sleep alone after everything. If Elio wants me to be near him while he’s figuring things out, then that’s what I’m gonna do. He’s just too precious to me and too vulnerable on his own.

“Come on then, I’m exhausted.” I tell him, stand up and I’m already on my way into the villa.

I hear him get up as well, the strings of his guitar make a noise once he picked it off the ground.

“Oliver?”

“Yes, Elio?”

I turn around to look at him. Where did the boy disappear? Elio is standing in front of me with a guitar in his hands, looking me straight in the eyes with a high level of confidence written all over his face. Suddenly, he’s not a boy I slept with, he’s a young man and he’s standing tall now and determined of something.

“What if…what if we…try…try again…?” He mouths the words out. I couldn’t believe it. I raise my eyebrows as highest as I could manage. The wave of emotions overcame me and suddenly I felt like the time had stopped, the Earth stopped rotating, blinking and breathing took minutes and I felt like this night is going to have a different path than I thought it would. The original plan was to just hit the pillows and forget about this day. Then it could’ve taken the turn of him sleeping next to me while I watch over him. Or we’d just read in silence next to one another, yes, I was tired, exhausted but if he were to pick reading I’d go with it. Or we’d smoke and laugh and talk, maybe listen to music or go over my manuscript together or his notes that he transcribed, anything really. And now, he wanted for us to try it again. That’s the most unexpected turn of the night. After he’d been avoiding me all day long, not talking, not making eye contact, he now wanted for us to try again. Suddenly I felt like the virgin, not him. Not just a virgin that has never slept with a man but with the woman as well. His words were just tingling In the air, waiting for my reaction, a response, anything, and all I did is I stood there, breathless and speechless…what is this boy doing to me?

“A-a-are you su-sure?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know. I mean…I am confused. But the fact that I slept with a man isn’t getting to me at all. What I mean is…It’s not the first time I’ve liked a…guy. But it is the first that I had slept with one. And I’ve been dreaming about it ever since you came here. I didn’t hate it one bit. It did hurt, and it still does, only a little, but it was different…In, in a good way. It felt…good…uh…very good. Maybe because it’s you…I don’t know. I’m so fucking confused.”

He can’t go off without me. Just like I can’t go off without him. He wants time but no space, he’s in pain yet he wants us to do it again, he doesn’t know how to explain it and I still understand him completely.

“I’m not pushing you into anything…” I hold my hands up to defend myself.

“No, you’re not. This is just me…but maybe, this time…um…”

He looks away. Maybe he wanted to say that I was a bit rough for the first night and that we should’ve gone through all stages of preparing to have sex with a man for the first time. I get that he’s a bit embarrassed talking about this, but I’d do anything he’d want me to do right now, no questions asked. I just don’t want him to go through this alone and I don’t want to lose him.

“I can prepare you better. And I’ll go slow. And gentler. We can use something to…I get it, I can do anything you want, Elio.”

He nodded looking at me.

“Yeah, that can work. Can it?”

“We’ll know if we try it.” I’m relaxed because we’re talking again, but I feel the nervousness rising inside me because I need to compose myself the second I feel his tiny body in my hands again.

“Okay. I’m in. Let’s go to bed.” Elio said.

He came closer to me with a guitar in on hand as he was reaching for my hand to hold. Of course I’m gonna give it to him because he already owns a bigger part of my body, he’s already holding my heart.


	2. The palm of my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their night continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter, and the one after this one should be ready in a day or two. I was stunned by your feedback seriously, thank you all so much!! Enjoy this one and let me know what you think!!

Elio held my hand like his life depended on it. We didn’t intertwine our fingers because I didn’t want for us to stick our palms together, and because I couldn’t wrap my mind over the fact who has sweatier palms, me or him. Plus, he was in a sweater in the middle of the night, and it was ending of July. We held fingers in town, it was then that I was caught off guard by this tiny human and was left speechless. He had some sort of power over me just by doing little things that would leave me breathless and completely exposed and out of words. Holding hands, holding fingers, asking if we could do it again, or just simply existing in his very own form of a powerful young man. Anything Elio does is overpowering for me.

He’s tiny but he’s killing me.

My eyes were supposed to be fixated on the path to the villa but once I realized that he was trying to look anywhere except for my eyes I couldn’t help but look directly at him. It felt so right, holding his hand, staring at him, talking to him, trying to sleep with him for the second time around. The next thing I heard were the strings of his guitar once it hit the wall of the villa, I didn’t even realize that we stopped, or when it actually happened. But it did. We stopped, Elio put his guitar leaning against the wall and pulled me closer to him. All of a sudden I was covered in sweat, from my hair to my toes, my arms, legs, torso, abdomen, everything seemed to be covered in my sweat because once I felt him so close to me, my brain shut down and all that was left was my body and my heart leading me to wherever he wanted me to go. I was shut. He’s my leader now.

What is wrong with me? It’s not our first meeting, not our first kiss, not our first hand holding and it certainly is not our first time. We’ve been through all of this, it’s nothing new. What is my body doing? Back then, before the previous night, I was the one calling all the shots, because I was the older one, which made us deduct I was the more experienced one, I was the one touching him underneath the table, I was the one who initiated the first kiss and stopped it, I was the one who wrote we should meet at midnight, I was the one who entered him, I was the one who slept for 20 minutes the previous night because all of the excitement about having sex with him was keeping me up at night while I held him in my arms when he drooled and snored softly…and now, I was the one who wanted to talk and clear everything. I guess I’m done with my shift as a leader in this so-called relationship. Now it’s him. Because I said I didn’t want to push him into anything. There was still time for him to change his mind. The path from where we stood up to my room was long, so, so many stairs, he could’ve changed his mind at any moment. But he didn’t. Instead, he embraced this new person that he has become and formed right before my very eyes. Self -confidence, courage, exposing himself before me, speaking the truth of his needs and dreams and wishes. He really changed right in front of me. And I fucking loved it.

This new bold Elio pushed me against the wall and began kissing me. It seemed like his lips were bigger, fuller, softer or just swollen, because like I noticed earlier, I’d say he was recently crying.

I kissed him back, eagerly but not too eagerly because I wanted him to feel good, I wanted him to know that he can trust me, that I will participate in anything he’s got in this beautiful mind of his. Elio’s hands remained on my chest, thumbs playing with the patch of hair that was sticking from my shirt. I bet he could feel how fast my heart was beating, he was the source to that, this entire night has been the source of my heart beating like a manic. My eyes were closed, and they stayed closed the entire time we’ve been kissing against the wall.

“Oliver…” He moaned my name into the kiss and pushed his body towards mine. If he were to feel how hard I was just from his voice, he’d run off inside terrified.

“Touch me…please…don’t…don’t be afraid to touch me…”

That’s when I realized my hands were hanging lazily next to my hips. Was I scared of touching him? Was I scared of myself and the image of me not being able to keep it together if I ever lay my skin against his? Probably. I was scared of breaking him.

But Elio didn’t want to waste any more time. He needed to be touched, he needed the attention, he needed _me_. I can relax now and go with the flow, he’s the one who wants to try it again, this is what he wants, I can do anything I want with him. Maybe being impulsive is something that works for the both of us. And that’s when his inner needy boy jumped out of his skin and grabbed my hands and put them on his hips. The sweat overcame my body once again. I smiled into the kiss and I knew he smiled because I smiled. Now we were close, his hands on my body, my hands on his body, his tongue in my mouth, my tongue in his mouth…I felt him getting hard the second he put my hands on him, I knew he felt me as well seconds ago, or minutes. Kissing him felt like it has been going on for minutes or hours, but If I were to look at the watch it should be maybe 15 minutes after midnight. Fuck, the dinner and me contemplating in the room later on felt like it was days ago. Us talking felt like hours ago and him pushing me against the wall only to initiate a lustful kiss…can this last forever? That’s because we were different people from 15 minutes ago, cold to each other, with build-up walls, I was hopeful and he didn’t want to get into all of this. But here we are, 15 minutes older, 15 minutes wiser and 15 minutes more confident about getting into this relationship than we were 24 hours ago.

Elio pushed against me even closer, one of his legs began rubbing against my crotch. That only extracted a moan from me and a smirk from him. It felt like we’ve been kissing for some time now when it was actually couple of seconds but everything seemed to slow down in my mind, I absorbed every move and every touch, every breath and everything he kept throwing at me. His hands travelled from my chest up to my neck, my hands stayed frozen solid on his hips. I could wrap him in one hand and push him inside my body, that’s what has been my biggest fear. At some point I began believing he was doing all these things to prove to me he wants this and me so badly.

And my believes were correct when Elio stopped kissing me and dug his teeth in my neck. I felt my eyes rolling at the back of my head. This tiny, fragile, warm boy was sucking the skin on my neck, so close to my neck artery, making my left arm and leg feel like they’re being electrocuted, the feeling was extraordinary, and just because it was him and what we’ve been through, it was making me lose control even more.

“Fuuuuck…” I moaned against his temple and I could feel him smile against my skin while he was still sucking on it.

_He wants this, you’re not pushing him into anything, he wants you. He wants to touch you, kiss you, suck your skin, feel you inside of him, he wants you to touch him, to give him all of you, to give him everything you have. He wants you. And everything that goes with you_. I needed a reminder of the whole situation.

And if that’s what he wants, then that’s what he’s going to get from me.

With his hands around my neck I took the best chance I could ever get and lifted him into my arms. Elio chuckled, stopped sucking my neck and moved to my lips again, while wrapping his legs around my waist. He was as light as a feather, I could hold him with one hand. I was still very much scared of touching him and breaking him, that’s why I kept my hand around his waist and to on his butt where it could’ve been used as a better support.

Who is this person in my arms now? This is not the same boy from minutes ago, not from this morning when he rode all the way to town because he wanted to be with me, and definitely not the same person from last night. Elio was more into making this work now than he was last night. More trustworthy, caring, more confident in showing me who he was and what he wants from me. Then I had a thought. What if this Elio, the one that stood before me, is only appearing at night, when there’s no eyes around us, no Sun, no light? What if he’s this lustful during the night time and a completely different person during the day? At day he’d be avoiding me, not making eye contact, pretending I don’t exist and just plainly doesn’t give a crap about me…and at night he’d be this person again. That was my worst fear at the moment and I hated myself for even putting that thought in my head. It seemed so…unreal. Guess I’ll have to see how the night goes, hope for the best and pray to God to wake up next to him looking at me happy and not resenting me once again.

I grabbed his cheek with one hand and pushed him away from my lips. The look on his face could’ve made me come in my pants right there and then with him in my grip in mid-air. His lips were swollen and puffy, there were little bits of sweat on his forehead, the locks of his hair were quite messy and he was looking at me like I was the most beautiful piece of human art that ever existed. It was more than neediness and lust I saw in his breathtakingly beautiful green eyes, I believe I saw desire and love. No. More than that. Worship.

I smiled at him for real this time, he did the same.

Looking into his eyes…that’s it…not only am I going to give him what he wants tonight, not only am I going to give my body to him, I am ready to give him the entire world.

I couldn’t take it any longer and so I moved us from the wall and went on our way inside the villa.

“Ah…wait…my guitar…” He breathed out into the kiss.

“Fuck the guitar...”

I walked in and slammed the door with my foot. By that time, we stopped kissing and we were just laughing. Our faces were dangerously close, even when our lips weren’t connected, Elio kept his near my nose or on my cheek. He kept breathing rapidly and his hot breath only made me do the same which only lead for us to sweat even more. That and the fact that I was carrying a boy in a sweater in the middle of the summer.

“Am I too heavy for you?” He asked when we stopped chuckling through the kitchen.

“Are you serious? I held you with one hand minutes ago.” He smiled at that and embraced my face closer to him. Like it was even possible.

Elio must’ve felt the security and safety in my arms. And that meant everything to me because I didn’t need to give it to him, didn’t need to explain to him and show him that he can trust me. He’s already there.

Walked through the kitchen and as soon as we were in the living room his lips were once again attached to my neck. The electricity ran throughout my body and I lost balance. I let him go but his teeth were still digging into my skin. He knew what he was doing, he knew exactly what it did to me. Cunning little fucker.

We stopped against the wall In the living room but I knew it was useless, I am going to wake up tomorrow morning, with him next to me, God help me, and with a bruise on my neck. I will let him touch it, look at it and praise his work of art. I will worship the bruise that Elio has been marking on my skin.

Before I even knew what was happening, and before I could come to my senses, catch my breath and clear the electricity from my organism, Elio began unbuttoning my shirt. He did only one button but I stopped him because his hands were shaking and because he kept biting his lips while he did them. Fuck, he was so nervous. He tried to cover it up just to show me how much he wants me. I know that, he knows that, our solid hard cocks know that.

“What are you doing? We can’t have…here…”

“Why not? Come on, we can do it on the piano.” His smile blew me away. He was actually serious and ready for what was yet to come.

Nothing would please me more than to lift his beautiful body on top the piano and enter him. But I couldn’t. It’s not where I want for us to give it a second try. I wanted the bed.

“Please…I need to feel you inside of me…”

Elio moaned against my lips. It left me feeling so raw and naked.

What is he doing to me? Is he trying to kill me, for real? He began moaning against my skin, pleading for him to be taken right on the spot, hung himself around my neck with his crotch pulsing around my thigh, thrusting his pelvis into my leg. God, he was so turned on. So turned on, horny, needy and nervous. Fuck, is there a better combination than this one?

“Fuck…what are you doing to me…” I whispered softly against his ear, which only stirred him to pulse even harder against my leg.

“Then it’s a deal, let’s do it here anyway…” He smiled and ran his hands from around my neck to my belt.

I grabbed his hands almost too quickly and too violently, he didn’t complain though, he just pushed away from me only by a step.

“No, no, hold on just for couple of more stairs and we can do it on the bed.” I was whispering looking him straight into his eyes.

Then I came up closer to him and hugged him. That’s probably not what he had expected but I needed that hug. He was so warm. He smelled so good. I began fearing I wouldn’t last for another couple of minutes. Just the look in his eyes and his smell could set me off any second. Elio embraced me against him, feeling as how our cocks were rubbing against each other even through multiple layer of clothes told me that he was more than ready to do it again.

“Let’s go to bed…” He whispered against my ear and bit it.

He then took my hand again and, like a true leader, he led the way upstairs, never breaking contact and constantly turning around to check if I was following, like the touch of my hand in his wasn’t enough to convince him that I’m right behind him. We were silent and made sure we didn’t make any noises while getting upstairs. Even if someone heard us, so what? His parents and Mafalda are not blind nor stupid. I’ve seen the way they look at us, look at him or me separately, the way they speak of certain things, always combining us to do something together. I don’t know when did they began to suspect anything, maybe it was during my first day here, maybe after we kissed for the first time, but they heard us last night, no doubt there. That’s why I told Elio there’s nothing to worry about. If they heard, they heard, they didn’t panic, they didn’t bust in or ask questions the next morning only because they knew exactly what we did, and my best guess is, they knew from the very start and were just waiting for us to do it.

There was a part of me that knew the way Elio was thinking. He knew that I was somewhat afraid of touching him, rushing this whole thing or even afraid to suggest something that could make him run away from me. He was right. But I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I were to get the same cold look from his eyes I got this morning. It wasn’t just the look, it’s his body language changing, the silence, the redness In his face…everything is now imprinted in my brain and in my heart. Please God, don’t make me screw him up for good.

We went straight to my room. His old room. We spent a night in this one together, we shared the bed that was now made and covered in some books I’ve been doing my research on, my clothes and a pack of cigarettes which I had hoped to share with him if this night goes as planned.

This was beginning to be too much for me. He was right there, all I had to do is please him and satisfy him and then I was done. But to do just that wasn’t good enough for me. Maybe it was a bit early to talk about it or even consider something deeper with him but having him by my side, in this room, again…I wanted to be good this time, I wanted to be better than last night. Last night was good, before and during, but afterwards…the entire morning was filled with cold and dead silence…I don’t want that to repeat, please God, don’t let it happen again. I get that he’s confused and physically ln pain, that’s why I wanted to be good for him, to follow his voice and do as he wants. I’d stop if that’s what he wanted me to do, I’d touch him wherever he needed my skin to be, I’d go deeper and faster only if he asks me to, just say the word Elio, and I’m already there.

I needed time, just a couple of minutes to breathe on my own. If I were to take that time I better hurry up, before we both lose our boners.

“You go lay on the bed, I’ll be right back…” I said to him once I closed both doors behind us.

He turned around breathlessly staring at me. Please kill me now so I can die with this image of him in my head.

“Where are you going?”

“I just need a minute, okay?”

Silence. He frowned a little and maybe, just maybe, lost his confidence by only a bit. I didn’t want to discourage him, I loved when he was being impulsive and bold.

“Do you not want this?” He whispered, slowly lifting his head to look at me.

“Not…want…me…?”

My shoulders fell to the floor as I walked towards him. I grabbed his face in the palms of my hands and stared at his green eyes.

“That’s the stupidest thing I ever heard come out of your mouth. Don’t let it ever happened to you again, got it?”

His eyes swung shut but there was a chuckle coming from him. I bit my lower lip. He wasn’t that much shorter than me but he was indeed tiny and skinny, and I was everything opposite which scared me even more. But I needed to remind myself that we’ve already been there, we did it only 24 hours ago, I just needed to do it better this time.

“Of course I want this. Of course I want you, you’ve been driving me insane the entire night long. You’re so beautiful and mesmerizing, I can’t wait to hold you in my arms.”

“Oh…Oliver, stop…”

Him whispering my name so beautifully made me even harder, I was afraid the zipper would pop up on its own. Elio blushed in my hands, then put his hands over mine and caressed my skin. I can only imagine how many times he had dreamt of my skin and what it feels like to touch it, to have it near him. My favorite part about him pretending not to care about me and my presence around the villa was every time I caught him staring at me and researching, analyzing my body just when he thought I wasn’t looking or was asleep somewhere in the back yard. It made me feel weird, but in a good way, it flattered me but it made me anxious because we were both playing the game very well. I’d ignore him to get his attention and he’d blush whenever I’d make his presence notable. And he would do the same.

Right now, he’s here, I got him literally in the palm of my hand and all I had to do was let him take me wherever he wanted.

“I most certainly will not. Go. I’ll be right out, I promise.”

I let his face go and went straight to the bathroom, closed the door. I splashed some cold water just to wake up a little and realize what was going to happen. Breathe in, breathe out. It’s Elio. He’s not a kid, he knows what he wants, but I feel so powerless next to him sometimes. He blows me away when he opens his mouth, I’m shaking when he’s so close to me, I’m going insane just from looking at him, I get electrocuted when his lips are on my skin. This is crazy. It can’t be possible…for one person to feel like this about another person, is it?

Relax, breathe, he’s out there, waiting for you. He’s not a kid. He wouldn’t be in_ our_ room if he didn’t know what he was doing.

I drank some water, splashed my face once more and walked back into the bedroom to find him laying down on the same spot where I found him this morning, staring at the Moonlight that was making his facial features more beautiful, if possible. When he turned his head to look at me, then smiled, I knew I was ready for this more than ever.


	3. Find me (Elio's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their night continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning everyone! I wanted to update last night but my internet crashed and there was no use, i was so frustrated. Hope you all have a wonderful day, i'm going to be out today and i'll respond to your comments tonight. Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!

Well that was certainly an interesting turn of the night. Not at all as I had expected. I had different things on my mind, and now, none of that mattered, nor was I interested in going after those plans.

Twenty minutes ago, I was sitting outside on the grass and playing my guitar, trying to relax just a little bit having to spend hours and hours trapped on the attic, on my free will. I waited for everyone to go to bed, then I’d sneak out and spend some time with the nature and with myself. Twenty minutes ago, I was all by myself and my thoughts, and now I’m lying on his bed, again, exactly 24 hours later.

I did not expect him to be awake at this hour, especially because I could hear them laughing, talking and pouring oh so many cups of vine over dinner. I thought he’d get wasted and go straight to bed, and I’d be on my own. But no. I should’ve known he wasn’t going to drink because I never heard him asking for his cup to be refilled, and I also didn’t hear him laugh once. Yes, I know the way he laughs, I know all the sounds he makes, I know from the way air shifts where he is and what he’s doing, who he’s with and what he’s talking about. It dawned on me at some point that maybe he’s not at the dinner table with them at all. Was he looking for me? Did he worry about me? What was going through his mind when I didn’t show up to neither lunch or dinner. I wanted to hide, I wanted to be on my own. I wanted to hide but if someone were to look for me, to find me, please let it be just him.

After I rode back home from town, I grabbed a quick lunch and went straight up to my room. It was an unsettling feeling being so alone yet I knew that once he’d come back home, he’s going to spend the rest of the day with me. And I loved the thought of it all. It made me smile unintentionally. Maybe that’s just my brain and body reacting to the thought of him, to the thought of his presence by my side, maybe that’s it. Spending time in bed with him, maybe we’d continue our conversations from the previous night after I had fallen asleep during our talks but I guess he didn’t mind that at all. Or maybe we’d just move on to kissing and having sex again. That also made me smile and steer my position on the bed. The memory of his face right next to mine while we were lying in silence…it haunted me, it wouldn’t leave me alone, I craved for his body next to mine, I craved for his presence. I decided to wait until he comes home, maybe I’d take a short nap before lunch so I can be rested when he appears later on and we can do all sorts of things. We had so much stuff to do, so many territories to explore while coursing our bodies with each other’s hands, touching sensitive spots, places on necks and thighs that made us both tingle, taste each other, I didn’t get the chance like he did, I wasn’t bold enough to do it. I would literally let him do anything to me, last night was the first time I let myself go and completely gave myself to another person. I’d let him touch me anywhere, just to see how I’d react to his fingers on my body, I’d let him take me anywhere and any way he’d like to, I won’t say no, never, I wanted for us to explore each other and whatever this is that we’ve gotten ourselves into, because it can’t be bad, not at all. And just by dreaming of him waking into my room, like I used to every day for the past four weeks, taking his clothes off and joining me while I pretended to nap, I dozed off.

I woke up after couple of hours and once I opened my eyes, I was in excruciating pain. The pain was flowing throughout my entire body, capturing every system and every joint. I couldn’t really determine where is its source. But I knew it, it was as clear as day. My back hurt, my bones hurt, my muscles hurt, head, legs, arms, neck, my eyes…everything was hurting me. It killed me to point a finger at who’s the blame, but there was only one person I can blame for this. And maybe myself, I said yes to him, yes to all of this, sleeping with him or…actually, he said yes to me, but right now, it didn’t matter, it was easier to blame someone else.

I checked my watch, it was around 3pm and lunch time, I heard Oliver laughing and talking outside and I didn’t want to be with him anymore. I didn’t want for us to sleep together anymore, didn’t want to explore, didn’t want to look at him, touch him, didn’t want him to touch me, I didn’t want him anywhere near me. If there was only a way I could take everything back, to give him back everything we shared, to erase the previous night from my brain and everything that has happened to my body in the previous 24 hours. He said he wanted to be good, and yet this happened. Now I wanted to erase everything and never see him again. To pretend we didn’t do that, we didn’t share the bed…to just…destroy everything that is related to the previous night.

The source of the pain was my anus and the cause of my pain was him. Him. He who is now enjoying his life and having fun while I’m up here dying in pain. The pain that he has caused me. Overdramatic? He’s happy, I bet he couldn’t wait to finish his lunch so that he could come upstairs and be with me. If only he knew…if only there was a way of avoiding all of this…The pain quickly faded away, just like it did this morning, but the thought of him and I doing those thing, me letting this stranger take my…No, I shook it off and got up, went straight to the bathroom and struggled with doing my business.

Oliver must’ve come home from town right before lunch because I didn’t hear him look for me, that is, if he even looked for me at all. Either he never looked for me, or he did and I didn’t hear him because I was asleep, or he didn’t, maybe he just came home from town, sat down and ate his food. Or he’s over it just like I am. Maybe this is what he needed, to blow off some steam, he’s been working too hard and simply needed something to fuck that night. Yeah, that could probably be it. I guess we both needed this, I wanted to see what was it like to sleep with a man and he needed to vent, that’s it. I’m not going to deny that it felt amazing, but what came afterwards…I shook it off again, I can’t go through every minute of that night, I’ll lose my mind.

It wasn’t like in my dreams. Or maybe…what was I even thinking? Having it already done to me, him being flushed away from my system, I simply couldn’t wrap my mind over how stupid was I really to think that a real life experience could be just like the one in my dreams.

We had a moment in town but it was just that, a very short phase, when I told him that I wanted to be with him and then pleaded for him to fuck me again. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have been this dirty and needy? How could I have asked him that, it’s so…disgusting.

While they were all having lunch, I sneaked off from my room, after grabbing my sweater, to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water, one apricot and two peaches. That is all. That’s everything I planned on living on until he’s gone, or until night falls. The way to the attic was right through kitchen and just the thought of me leading Marzia upstairs seemed to be light years away. I settled on an old mattress and began reading just to clear off my head. And it didn’t help. After I put the book away, I ate a peach and drank half of bottle of water and fell asleep again.

I woke up around 10pm exhausted and still a little bit in pain, but the bigger pain was around my heart. I started to miss him. I miss Oliver. So much. I miss seeing him, talking to him, being with him. It feels so empty without him, even if we are sitting at the same table, pretending the other one doesn’t exist. What am I doing? I was disgusted by him hours ago and now I want him, what is this…this can’t be normal, something must be wrong with me. And I know that right now he’s probably regretting last night and eating himself on the inside. Because it’s night, and people usually gather their moments of regrets just before they fall asleep. He’s gonna go mad like this, as am I. The last thing I wanted to imagine was him restless and thinking about where am I and why am I avoiding him, it made me sad and lonely. At some point, it dawned on me that I craved him and his warmth, his company and him in general. Yes, it happened, we gave it a shot, it didn’t work, I’m in pain, or I_ was_ in pain, and he’s out there ruining his brilliant head and hating himself for what he did to me, and I’m upstairs, hiding from him. Instead of coming out and talking to him, I chose the coward way of dealing with problems. There’s not a doubt in my mind that he’s hating himself, it’s the last thing he wanted to happen to me, messing me up, like he said...he can’t be over this, not that easily, he can’t be that insensitive, can he? But he needs to understands me and my place where I stand now. This is so fucking confusing. I don’t know what do to now. I’m lost.

After everyone left, I waited 15 minutes for them to fall asleep, walked out of the attic, went straight to bathroom because I couldn’t hold it anymore, picked up my guitar which was, thank God, not in my room but in my father’s study room, went outside and began playing.

Minutes later, he came out and I realized there is no escaping this anymore. We’re going to talk now. Period.

And now, here we are.

Oliver walked out of the bathroom smiling at me, or was he mirroring my smile? His face was wet. I take it he used his minute alone well and freshened up a bit. It was so quiet in the room. Outside the room all I could hear were crickets and a dog barking far away. I felt like a virgin again, like last night never happened, like I don’t know what is yet to come. But what is yet to come? What do I do? Do I stand up and kiss him, take off my clothes or wait for him to it for me? Should I take his pants off and get on my knees like he did that for me? I don’t know what to do. But I was sure of one thing, I can trust him to do it for me.

When I kissed him I was the most sure like never before in my life. When I bit his neck and got _that_ reaction out of it…I wanted him, I wanted this, I wanted us to bond and become one, so badly. This. Him. This night. Us giving a second try and him willing to do that for me…yes, this, exactly this and nothing more.

When he came outside of the villa, I noticed he looked like a complete mess. His hair was dirty, there were dark circles underneath his eyes, his cheeks, lips and neck were shining…Oliver looked so breathtakingly handsome, and even then, it made me just a little bit hard, before we even began talking, and I refused looking him in the eyes because I was afraid it’d grow even more. My brain was turned on and it sent signals to the rest of my body and all those signals were gathered in a big ball and went straight to my cock to make it…straight up. Suddenly, the pain was gone, maybe because Oliver was here now and that pain was there to remind me of him, of never letting me forget about him. Anything is possible, really. Even before he opened his mouth, I knew that, I was willing to gather all the confidence of the world and ask him if he would accept my proposal to try it again.

Maybe we can’t correct the first night. It’s called _the first time_ for a reason, but all I knew Is that I need him, badly, I’m addicted to him. All that shit about him being out of my system and being over him…it’s bullshit. I can’t recover from his that easily, and a scary thought is that I believe I never will recover from him. But I knew that I wanted to sleep with him again, that’s it.

I stayed on the bed and only lifted my body on my elbows, we never broke eye contact. He was scared and nervous, as was I, but he was more scared of hurting me again, letting me suffer, but I needed to find the way of showing him that I trust him completely and that I would be the one taking care of myself, also, preventing from another cold shoulder episode.

He sat at the end of the bed and brought my feet to his lap and began massaging them. It felt nice. It felt nice feeling his hands on my body, being with him even if he only did this to me for the entire night long.

“Is this okay?”

I nodded.

Then he moved to cracking the knuckles again.

“Ouch…why?” I breathed out, trying to pull away from his grip, but he wasn’t having it.

“I like doing this.”

“Well, do it to yourself…leave my poor toes alone…”

Oliver loosened up a bit and I took the chance to get away from his hands. As expected, it turned into this game we both loved and hated to play. I’d put my foot in his hands and then I’d back up quickly, once, twice, three times and counting. We kept the smiles the entire time. After that, he jumped on the pillow next to me and brought me closer to himself to tickle me. At some point it occurred to me that he probably has no idea how ticklish I am, but I’d let him explore that on my body. We were laughing and pocking each other, he’d be tickling me and I’d squirm away just to make him reach for me and bring him back to him. I loved it, we were playful, in the middle of the night. Who would’ve thought these two human beings were getting ready to do such a mature thing, sleep with each other, when they were both acting like children?

In the end, he was the one who stopped and backed off, while I was trying to catch my breath. I didn’t even notice the way we were positioned, Oliver was turned to his side, leaning on his left elbow, that arm was spread on the other pillow where my head lied in the beginning but now it’s on his arm. He was looking down at me with such a beautiful smile and I took all the pride in thinking, and actually knowing, that it is because of me.

“Is this okay?” He asked.

I nodded, shyly.

“We can stop here, you know? If you don’t want us to continue, just say the word. But if you’re planning on sleeping here tonight, I beg of you, please take off that sweater. I’m sweating just from looking at you in him.”

“Ha, ha.” I mouthed with a grin on my face.

Whatever the outcome, we both knew that there was no way in hell he’d let me sleep anywhere else but here. And I know for a fact that this is going to be where I’m going to sleep for the rest of his stay here. We crossed a very big line in life and I simply can’t imagine anything separating me from him, it’s that easy. When you cross _this_ line, you’re bounded for life.

We had the time, we had the entire night and, because I know he’s capable of stopping the time, we had all the time in the world. I stared at him some time, processing what he said, then grabbed his cheek with my left hand to pull him down and kissed him. Oliver embraced me even closer with both of his hands.

“I want this, absolutely. I want you. We both know it…” I was whispering against his lips, but he just continued kissing me.

He’s going to kill me like this. I’m dying in his arms tonight.

“…do_ you_ want this?” I ask after we part.

His eyes are not leaving mine. Studies had shown that if two people stare into each other’s eyes for more than six seconds, they’re going to either fight or have sex. Two seconds looking into his eyes feel like a life time, I can only imagine what it feels like to stare for six seconds.

“Give me your hand.” He said.

I extend my left hand to him, he grabs it, still looking into my eyes and brings it down and presses it against his crotch. My eyes rush down there, I need to look at what I am touching.

“You feel that?”

I nod, biting my lover lip.

“That is what you do to me.”

Fuck, he was so damn hard. He’s harder now than he was last night. I guess the delay and the making out and wrestling just made him so fucking hard.

“I’m so hard, it hurts to stand up straight.”

I squeezed his hard cock through his pants, he moans lightly and I feel myself twitch inside my shorts, all this time he stayed hard but maybe restricted just a little bit to not scare me. It’s nothing to be scared of, I’ve seen it before.

I had so many ideas going through my mind what I wanted to do with his hard cock in my possession. It’s mine, I can do whatever pleases me. The time is on our side, I’m going to make us both use it as best as we can. And after all, isn’t there something more magical than sleeping with another man, at night, during summer, for the second time around? It gave me chills.

“Tell me what to do…” I said to him while still holding his cock in my hands.

“You wanna get it started?” Oliver asked, he seemed a bit surprised. Or nervous?

“Yes, please.”

Oliver smiles at me and it made me feel so safe. Because I knew that he, like I, couldn’t wait to get it started, yet we were both relying on each other to tell the other one what to do. And once I said yes, he got the permission to do with me everything that was floating in his head.

“Could you please take your sweater off?” He jokes again. I am going to hit him.

“Oh, fuck you Oliver. I was cold.” He chuckles.

“Are you cold now?”

A smirk appeared on his face. Of course he meant if I was cold next to him because my face was already red and flushed. He’s just fishing for jokes about me and my sweater.

“Well, what do you think?”

I don’t expect to hear an answer from him, but we already know that one. Next to him, I was so hot and steamy, I was nervous, turned on, horny and so fucking hard. Not as hard as he was, but his boner made my cock grew even bigger.

“You take it off.”

He sat up and I followed his movement, not breaking the closeness between our warm bodies. Once Oliver takes my sweater off, that’s it, the game is on. At the same time I was terrified and excited, but I trusted him completely, I trusted he knew exactly what to do, even if that meant for the second time around.


	4. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their night continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The internet crushed again, i couldn't post sooner, but it gave me time to finish the next chapter as well that is going to be up in a day or two. Enjoy today's chapter, i was really emotional when i wrote this one. Let me know what you think!!

I began taking his sweater off slowly. Elio raised his arms as i pulled the piece of clothing over his head and messing his hair in the process. I revealed his pale skin, muscle-less and fragile body. I took one look at it and felt so bad about the dirty thoughts i had on my mind about what i wanted to do him and his body. This body belonged to a 17-year-old boy, a young man, who hasn’t lived enough to be classified as an adult or even as a man, but yet he’s still just a child and i felt like an old guy who’s going to take his innocence, again. My eyes were fixed on his neck that was absolutely stunning, and his nipples which were, from all of that has happened, hard and pointy. I wanted to dig my teeth into his skin, like he did. I aspired to be as bold as him to just jump over him like he did the same for me minutes ago.

Elio notices me stare at his torso, because where else would i even look, he’s perfect. His collar bones are screaming to be touched and i’d explore them all night long if he were to let me, especially because i don’t like mine to be touched. The necklace is still there, shining because of the Moonlight. His skin is so Goddamn perfect, it looks and feels like a porcelain, so pale and soft. If i didn’t know where and how he spends his summers, i’d never guess it’s out on the Sun all day. I raised my hand to touch him, he’s warm and soft. I touch his neck and move down to his stomach. There’s not much there but he’s trying, that counts. I rush with my hand away from his belly button, which is also adorable, to his chest, i need to feel his heart. My palm covers half of his torso. I’m too big for him, he’s too tiny for me. How did we even manage to sleep together in the first place, when our body proportions are so off? Elio closes his eyes once i put my hand over his chest. I caress the skin there with my thumb and feel the way his heart is speeding up with every passing second. That makes me nervous.

He has long and lean arms, barely any muscle, here and there, but he has so many birthmarks, moles and freckles. They were so beautiful, coming out from his skin to meet me while the Moon was doing its best to help us with the lighting since we never turned the lights on when we walked into the room. I’d stare and run my fingers over his birthmarks, i’d like to know a story behind them, i’d ask which mole is from his birth and which began appearing later on, i’d kiss and lick every single patch of freckles anywhere. I noticed his nose and cheeks are full of freckles, there are some on his lips, some on his chest, that just makes his skin even more perfect...let’s see if there are any south of his hips.

Elio is the perfect example of all things mixed together in life. He’s pale yet underneath a certain light and in front of a certain person, he’s toned beautifully. He has _some_ muscles, yet they’re not visible nor am i looking for them. He’s tall yet tiny, he’s the most intelligent human being i ever crossed my path with, yet, sometimes, he’s so stupid i can’t even argue with it. He has both masculine and feminine features, he’s bold and courageous, sneaky, yet he’s nervous, shy and delicate at the same time. He’s so violent yet gentle at the same time. He’s both a _man and_ a _woman_ in bed.

I look up to find him smiling at me, keeping it together because i could’ve sworn i saw tears forming in the corners of his eyes when i touched his heart. I pull him in for another kiss just to take his mind off things and bring his hands on my chest to let him finish the job he started couple of minutes ago. I continue kissing him while he’s still battling the nervousness and the hand shaking, trying his best to just undo the buttons on my shirt. Now, Elio is kissing with a lot more confidence, but he’s still so nervous, his lips are trembling and his face is wet, or is that from me?

Elio opens up my shirt and we separate our lips. I quickly open my eyes but i’m more than surprised when Elio rushes and kisses my nose once, twice, kiss after kiss. It makes me gasp and chuckle a bit.

He opens the shirt for me, and i did the rest with taking it off and placing it on the other bed. Elio’s eyes are fixed on my neck, I know what he’s looking at.

„How does it look?“ I ask him, turning his attention from the bruise on my neck. He looks up at me, then quickly brings his eyes on my neck, and extends an arm to touch it.

„Perfect.“ He breaths out, i can see how proud he really is for putting a mark on my skin.

„It’s gonna stay there for couple of days.“ He adds.

„Good.“ I smile and cover his hand with the palm of my own. Now it feels like we’re touching it together, like i’m in awe of my neck looking through his eyes.

„Are you cold?“ I ask him as he shivered in front of me.

„No...i’m just nervous.“

„It’s okay.“ I tried to sound as soothing as possible.

Soon, Elio’s hand is removed from my neck and he began undoing the bust on his trunks. I’m still sitting there, trying really hard to mentally keep the buttons on my pants from popping out on their own. Just the image of him getting naked in front of me sets another path of dirty thoughts i had formed in my head, and this time, instead of scaring me, it turns me on even more. The bust is done, he grabs his trunks and begins pulling them down, extending his legs over mine. No underwear, i noticed. Why bother, i think to myself. Elio doesn’t even look at me while he’s undressing, he makes a small jump when they’re almost off.

God, he’s so nervous, i love it.

The need to calm him down overpowered me, so i pulled him closer, removed some locks of his hair that were laying lazily on his head and kissed his forehead. Multiple times. I felt the need to protect him and sooth him down, to calm his nerves, make him feel better. I tried to transfer some calming energy from my lips to his skin.

„It’s okay. You’re doing so well...“ I whisper against his forehead.

His breathing slows down a bit when i spoke. Seconds later, after tangling with the trunks over his feet, they were off. He’s naked, he’s all skin and bones, beautiful green eyes that penetrate through your soul, wavy, curly hair, shamelessly i think to myself, the most perfect skin tone, freckles and moles all over his body, mostly on his face, i can’t seem to find any flaw. It’s killing me. And now, he was naked in my bed. Again.

I stare at his body, i couldn’t help myself. He’s flushed, red, nervous and horny, a beautiful mixture of impatience, inexperience and uncontrolled desire. He’s perfect. He’s just so fucking perfect.

Elio moves his legs from my lap, pulls himself away from me and lays behind me. He sprung his tiny body behind me, spreads his limbs and settles his head on both pillows, which are now one on top of the other, like he set them to be to make himself more comfortable. Once his naked body was now again in my bed, so close to me, inches away from my hand, i take a good look at it, like i haven’t taken a gook look at it enough before, seconds before.

The will to keep him like this the entire night long is going to kick me very soon. Elio is tall and lean, fragile and pale, his cock is so hard and lying pressed against his stomach. His body was made for this bed, for this night, for this moment.

I was so close to losing it and leaving him like this. This person, the most beautiful human being i ever interacted, is in my bed now, waiting for me to take him, this person is ready to be taken, in all ways possible. Why is he even here, with me? He’s so beautiful, i don’t deserve him, i don’t deserve to share my bed with him again, i don’t deserve to be the person he shares his body with. I’m so scared of hurting him, leaving him broken and messed up. I’d rather leave him like this than touch him and ruin him, ruin his body, his innocence, his life.

„Oliver..“ Elio softly whispers my name, i’m awake after having my eyes wonder all over his naked body.

„I um...I’m...“ I want to stop. Now. Right now. I can’t do this to him. He’s just too...too precious to me to ruin him a second time around.

„It’s okay, breathe. I’ll be fine...“ He sits up and takes my face in his hands. My eyes are closed but his voice is so calming.

„I’m going to destroy you...and not in a good way...“ I feel like crying, it’s too much for me, i’m too much for him. I don’t know if he can take another round, and i certainly don’t believe i can take another round of cold episode in the morning.

„You’re not, Oliver...“ Elio sounds so enthusiastic. I love this.

„I am...“

I breathe out, and when i try to open my mouth again and speak, and back off, he cuts me in the middle.

„Oliver...please...just shut the fuck up, and get on with it, will ya?“

I open my eyes, he’s looking right at me, penetrating right through my soul, and as the result, we start laughing, uncontrollably.

„Woah, where did that come from?“ I ask after a while when we silenced a bit.

„You’re annoying me right now. You’re making a big deal out of nothing. I thought i could maybe...lighted up the mood...“ He says.

„Well...you made it. Really, Elio...“

Silence. I extend my hand and he takes it. I was extremely surprised that he was still hard after everything, and so was i.

„I’m sorry. But you need to understand me and...“

He interrupts.

„No, i don’t. You need to understand _me_, okay. I’ll be fine. You may not believe this, but i can take care of myself. But what i know is that there is no way in hell you’ll ever be capable of hurting me or ruining me. There’s just no way. I refuse to believe that.“

Elio’s boldness returned big time.

„I’m fine. I’m sure i know what i’m doing. Don’t you think i wouldn’t be here right now if i wasn’t? I’m not a kid, okay? I’m 17 years old...“

I nodded, he has a point, but i was still uncertain of continuing this.

„Look, last night...was good, i’m not denying that. But it was all too quick and not as i had imagined. How i reacted this morning has nothing to do with you. It’s me that’s confused, i didn’t know what i wanted. But i know now. I want you, i want this, i want us to at least try it and, the most important thing, i want _and_ need you to fuck me, like, this instant.“

Elio extracts a laugh out of me, and he mirrored the move. Right now, i was staring at the most intelligent human being i have ever met, the most beautiful person inside and out, and the most desirable person i ever shared my bed with.

I let go of his hand, instead, i smash out foreheads together. His skin smells like a summer breeze.

„I’m not sure i lived my life the right way until i met you.“ I whisper while still connected to him.

„Well, tough love big guy, you’re stuck with me now.“

I love the way he makes me laugh, it’s so pure and stupid at the same time.

We separate.

„Now would you please be so kind and take off your shorts, they’re a distraction to me.“ Elio orders.

„Yes, sir.“

Instead of waiting for me to calmly make myself comfortable and take my own shorts off, he rushes in for a „help“. In the end, as i straddled his thighs, he took the belt off, that ended on the floor next to the beds, buttons and the zipper. If i had known how needy and horny he actually was, maybe i could’ve spared us some time with talking and whining and get right on it. But no, i needed this, i needed to hear it from him.

From my point of view he looked so small, i would never have guessed that he’s going to be taken really hard pretty soon.

Elio lifted his body on his elbows once again, and, on my big surprise, he grabs my hard cock through my shorts, he squeezes and rubs it in his hand with a smirk on his face, when i decided not to hold back any longer, I let out a loud grunt.

„Oh, and Oliver?“

„Ye-e-a-ah?“ I’m gasping at him massaging my cock.

„I would really like for you to destroy me. For real.“ He smirks at me and i twitch in his hand, that certainly set something off inside of him.

We pull the pants down together, then i sit with my legs sprung over his legs, take the last piece of clothing, along with my underwear and toss it on the ground.

Now, we were both naked. Naked and very, very hard.

Once we were looking alike he smiled at me. Wonder what he had thought of me, my cock and my naked body now that it’s this much visible. Last night, we didn’t even get the chance of getting to know each other’s bodies, we just jumped right to it.

„Tell me what to do...“ Elio asks then settles on the pillows, arching his back, showing me he’s ready.

„Touch yourself...“

That might have stirred something in him because he did hesitate for barely a second but i didn’t care one bit. Then he began touching himself, jerking his cock up and down slowly, opening and closing his mouth due to sensation. He has no idea that i can come like this, with him underneath me, touching himself because i told him to. I wanted to enjoy the view for a while, besides, we had all the time in the world.

„...mmhmm...Oliver...“ My name comes out as a whisper and i twitch once more in front of his eyes.

I come back down and start kissing him. I kissed his nose, his eye-lids, his cheeks and then i settled on his lips using tongue. Then i move to his neck and take my time there.

„Ah!“ Elio yelped when i pulled the skin with my teeth.

Once i managed not to destroy his skin and pull the neck artery, i move south, to his nipples, which are still hard, his stomach and his hips.

My enormous posture covered his entire body. If someone were to look at us from above, no one would notice the small boy hiding underneath me. When i moved lower and lower, kissing and licking his skin, the movements of his hand while he touched himself turned me on so much. Just the act on its own was so pleasing to me. I was practically glued to him.

Elio was literally falling apart underneath me, moaning and gasping, arching his back into my kisses, twisting his hips when i sucked the skin there. But i wanted to shut his mouth so badly, and at the same time, i wanted him to make those noises for me and my own pleasure. I back up and start kissing him again.

When you have someone as perfect as Elio in your bed, flawless, blessed, delicate and pure, every single fucking second counts, every noise he makes is going to be imprinted in my mind forever, every touch is going to be like a scar on my body. He’s prefect, and too precious to me, i never met anyone like him. Everything he does turns me on, absolutely everything. And at the same, as much as i wanted to pray for him to never leave my bed so i can feel his body against mine every night, i’d die for him to talk so i can listen, for him to speak about the things that he loves, for him to play his guitar for me, or his piano, whatever, i need it to come from him. Also i wanted him to be so darn happy while he’s in my hands, to trust me completely, to rely on me, to believe every word i say, and for me not to give him any reason to doubt me and my actions. I was yet to experience his body reacting to mine but i swear to God, i’d rather do nothing for the rest of my life, in exchange, i get to take him to bed every single night for the rest of my life. This all sounds like a person...who’s in_ love_. Is that it? Am I in love? Am I in love with Elio? It can’t be...it’s too big of a pressure, for me and for him. And yet, i’d die if i were to never see him again, speak to him, listen to him, touch him, kiss him or even sleep with him. Did i just exchanged my life for Elio? For Elio? In a state of bliss, last night, i became him, and he became me, we became each other, we became one. Now i understand the look on Elio’s face when we kissed outside...worship. That is exactly what i felt towards him as well. Worship. When there’s not a single thing he does that won’t make me adore him. He fucking owns my heart, my body and now my whole being. He’s right : i’m stuck with him, and there was nothing i could do about it nor did i want to do anything to change it.

My lips covered every patch of skin, and there was not much to kiss but I’d stay there forever if he were to let me. Just by leaving a trail of wet kisses on him made me feel so good and it was almost as if I had owned him, that every time my lips would attach themselves to his skin I’d possess a small part of his body. Kiss after kiss, centimeter after centimeter and I owned his entire face, his neck, his torso and his abdomen. That’s all mine now, after all. He’s mine.

At some point i felt both of his hands on my face, I’ve been caught of in realization the love i have towards this tiny creature, that i had completely forgotten where we were and what we were planning on doing.

„Elio, touch yourself...“ I moan against his lips.

This is it. I’m in love with him, i know he feels the same way, i just know it. I also know that he’s too afraid of saying something because he thinks it’s going to chase me away.

„Ah...i want _you_ to touch me...“ He moans back and deepens the kiss by bringing me closer with his arms wrapped around my neck.

A thought occurred to me, and when it did, it changed the entire flow of the night. Once i realized that i love this young man, the night is going to be even better, more relaxing, more intense, more passionate. It’s different when two people who are in love _make love_. There’s no more sex, now we’re making love. And i want to make the best of it.

I absentmindedly remembered a promise i made to myself if i ever get the chance to sleep with him again, i promised i was going to make the best of it, and doing everything i never did before.

And instead of placing my hand where he wanted me, where he needed it to be, i peck his lips once with a smile and move down to his crotch.


	5. Equals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their night continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning everyone! Here's today's chapter, the next one is coming soon, i'll try and finish everything in a few days because i have my final exam before i graduate next Thursday. Hope you'll like this one, enjoy and let me know what you think!!❤️

I let my legs hanging of one of the beds as I settled down his crotch. The promise I made is about to come to life and the action won’t last five seconds like it did this morning. No, I’m going for a life time, all the way. Elio’s eyes have been following me the entire way, from kissing him to lying between his legs. I have never worshiped another human being like I worship Elio and every part of his body. Seeing and feeling his cock so close to my face made me feel nothing, nothing I have to be ashamed. The only thing I had on my mind was that I wanted to make him feel good, in any way possible, anything he says I’ll do it.

I place another kiss or two on both his hips, then move my lips and follow the trail south of his belly button. Elio arches his back when he feels me so close, both of his arms spread across the bed. I don’t think any longer and just dive right in. My hand cup his cock and I lick the entire organ all at once, from the base up to his head. I do that three, four, five times, all along keeping eye contact with him. Elio’s eyebrows rise and mouth slightly open, he’s loving this, he loved the sensation, and he loves the fact that it’s me. This morning, he loved everything about this act, no doubt there. Without any further thinking I just swallow him.

“A-a-ah…ah…”

Elio arches his back like he’s being possessed, head falls back, neck is exposed, his open palm hitting the bed board…his reaction after only one swallow almost undoes me, I was so close to ending everything after only tasting him once. I go back down again and simply continue sucking while he’s falling apart in my mouth.

“Fuuuck…” He gasps, my eyes are following his every move.

When he arched his back one more time, he pushed his cock into my mouth all by himself, hitting so deep, it almost made me gag, but I loved it. I wouldn’t let anyone do this to me nor would I do this to just anyone if there wasn’t the act of total worship playing among and between us.

At one point, while I was still swallowing him deep, he spread his legs and lifted his feet on my shoulders, continued arching his back and pushing his pelvis into my mouth, it was easier to say that he was fucking my mouth and I was dying for more. He reached for my hand and we intertwined our fingers, as a support, to let the world know he’s not going through this alone and that it’s not just about sex. I love him for God’s sake, I _love _him. The other hand was stuck to his face, pulling and messing up his own hair.

Elio’s eyes were closed most of the time.

God, I loved him like this. I loved watching him lose control underneath my touch and my tongue. Him moaning and gracefully trying, but failing, to keep it together made me go slower and slower to the point where he wouldn’t be able to look at me, just because I wanted to torture him some more.

I popped at one point to breathe, stroked his cock while I was coming to my senses, then came back down again. Elio let go of my hand and grabbed my hair instead, still arching his pelvis into my mouth.

“Fuuck…Oliver…”

He tasted heavenly. Please let me die like this, we haven’t even reached the good part. The night was just getting started.

“Wait…” At one point, out of nowhere, Elio gasped.

I stopped and pulled him out of my mouth.

“Why? Is something wrong?”

I raise my body on the palms of my hands, and he slowly put his feet down off my shoulders. Now, Elio’s lying in front of me, his legs are spread and everything is exposed only few centimeters away from my face.

“Hold on. Give me a second…” He murmurs, and starts breathing in and breathing out, very deeply.

“Sure…anything…”

I was running out of breath, and I got a bit softer. Was it because I was still trying to come to my senses, or because I was scared? Did I cross the line? Was this too much for him? He was supposed to feel good.

“Do me a favor, please?” He says after minutes and minutes of silence.

“Anything…”

“Come lay here.”

Without me even responding he sits up and grabs my shoulders. I was still shocked after everything that I lost total control over my body so all of my muscles were weak as well. My eyes were fixed at Elio because I still couldn’t figure out what he was doing. But before I could say anything, still feeling rather weak, Elio changed my position and settles me on the pillows.

The young man that said all those things before I awoke again, and, on the biggest surprise of the night so far, he positions himself on my torso, his butt turned towards my face, and my cock turned towards his.

Elio instantly grabbed my cock and started stroking it like he did it to his own seconds ago. It made my abdominal muscles clench because I was touched for the first time that night completely bare, no clothes, no underwear, no nothing, just me and my naked self. I inhaled suddenly. There might have been a second where I could picture what was going through his head once he held my hard cock. The size difference was enormous, in all the ways possible, from our height, to our muscle proportions, shoulders, hands, feet and even our cocks. He saw it the previous night, even had it deep inside him, but this time it was so different, on so many levels, like we were virgins all over again, like last night never happened, like we never saw each other naked, nor kissed, nor slept with one another. Elio must’ve been scared because he couldn’t wrap my cock with his hand all the way, but his felt so good on my tongue.

My stomach filled with a calming wave. For a second there I was worried he’d wanted me to stop the whole thing. And if he were, I would not object, not at all. If Elio had asked me to stop right there and there, to just stop at a simple foreplay and a minor blow job, I would. We would shower, dress each other, fall asleep talking and kissing. I would look after him, I’d wash his hair and his body. I’d go to the other room and grab what he needed to not be naked anymore, I’ll miss his naked body though. Then I would embrace him so close to me, I’d probably almost suffocate him but I don’t care, I need him, I want him, _I love him._

And just when I had this image of our night going towards a totally different direction, he pulls me down and climbs me.

I almost don’t feel him when he’s on top of me.

The state of shock overpowers me, I was dumbfounded by what he did and how bold he was to have thought of something like this.

Now that his back is turned to me, I manage to research his butt, his spine and his skin to the very last detail. I had absolutely no idea what time it was or how long it’s been since we started, but I wanted to roam my hands all over his body all night long. So, I just start with holding his hips and caressing the skin. Elio shamelessly spreads his legs a bit further apart, his feet were next to my head, he leans forwards, presenting himself so beautifully. I almost try not to drool at the sight of his rim so close to my face. Then I had to remind myself that I will be tasting this side of Elio because I needed to prep him well. The way he spread himself for me, the way his cock was lying lazily on my chest, the way this night headed to a whole new and unexplored adventure…my heart is going to burst because of all of this, out of sheer happiness. How did I get so lucky to have this and to have him all at the same time and at the same place?

“Ah…you can continue now…” He gasps and turns to look at me over his shoulder.

I look up at him and we both smile genuinely. Elio looked tired, sleepy, puffy, swollen, he looked like someone who has woken up after a four-day long nap. That was definitely from over sensation because I was orally pleasing him and because he was falling apart in front of my very eyes the entire night long. God, I wish I could kiss him now.

“Oliver?” He calls my name, quietly, sits up, still working his hand up and down my organ. With only a little push I was ready to come right In front of him.

“You scared me for a moment.” I breathe out finally.

“Why?”

“I thought that…you wanted to stop…” I answer and caress his soft skin.

“Are you insane?”

He sounded almost offended, like I was talking nonsense.

“You seemed like you enjoyed doing that so I wanted to try it too. And It felt amazing, and I wanted you to feel amazing as well.” I notice him blushing. I think I fell in love even more.

This was the moment I wanted to tell him I loved him, but I bit my tongue instead. Just his words were more than enough for me to be as hard as I have been while I was swallowing him. It’s him…he wants to try it, he wants to explore it, he wants to make me feel good like I made him feel good. No. Not good. _Amazing_. Amazing is what he said.

The thought of us doing this, together, at the same time excited me more than penetrating him. It was something we could work on together and feel amazing together at the same time.

My eyes flew to the back of this creature that sat on top of me now. Elio was still touching me, slowly, sometimes he’d run his thumb over the hole on my cock and I’d gasp every time he did so. Besides, him being tall and muscle-less, he was also skinny, thin. His vertebrates could’ve been counted, his ribs were visibly showing, I know that he eats well, I grew up tall and skinny when I was his age or even younger, he’ll put on some weight, it should be fine. But him being so thin never bothered me, not even for a second. Elio’s waist was so small, I managed to wrap him with only one arm outside minutes ago, his hips were strong, the bones were visible once he spread his legs, like when a butterfly opens its wings. Elio also had patches of freckles on his back, his hips and some on one of his butt cheeks, but his back was, just like his face, filled with birthmarks and moles. So soft, and skinny, and beautiful, and just so, so perfect. That’s my summery of Elio Perlman, inside and out: _perfect_.

I roam his butt and his back as much as I can reach from where I was lying, cupping his shoulders at the end. His head is still turned towards me when I start massaging his shoulders. Eventually he places a kiss on my hand and nuzzles into the touch.

“Get down…lower…” I say to him and this was our que to continue.

I make the pillows comfortable behind me so I don’t throw out my back once we begin. Elio says not a single word and goes back into his original pose, with his rim closer to me.

Elio stopped touching and dived in with his mouth. At that point I was beyond overwhelmed and sensitive so when I felt his tongue around my cock for the very first time ever, I moan. He must’ve loved the noise coming from me after the first lick. His mouth and lips are so hot and so wet, I wanted to die from all the heath. I was enjoying him swallowing me, popping me out, going back down, caressing the hole with his thumb which is what he already tried, licking the entire organ, focusing all of his energy on the head of my cock for some time, then going back down again, and again, and again. Elio worked his ass off to please me. I was older than him, more experienced when it came to sex and oral sex in general, so I knew I was going to last longer than him. But he, he was a teenager, a 17-year old boy, I don’t know if he’s ever slept with a girl before, but I knew that he was a total virgin when he came to my room the previous night, so I knew he wasn’t going to last, that’s why I decided I wasn’t going to suck him, at last not yet. I could’ve settled for us finishing here, him coming on my chest, even without penetration but I wanted to feel him so badly. Again.

It feels so different now that I admitted to myself that I’m in love with him. There were certain things that can change over-night, and in my case, It did, I fell in love with him even more and admitted it to myself while he was sucking my cock on top of me, with his back turned towards me. But he was so irresistible, and I couldn’t help myself but touch him.

So I pulled him closer by grabbing his thighs, spread his butt cheeks and dived my tongue in his hole.

“Ah! Oliver! Oh God!”

Elio screamed.

All actions stopped. He stopped sucking me and I pulled my tongue from his hole. Elio screamed so loudly I had to stop and listen for a moment to hear if someone was coming into our room. It’s not that they’d be surprised by what we were doing, but I was afraid they’d be in for a treat especially if they thought I was physically hurting him and they needed to jump in and save him. I was scared shitless.

“Elio…oh my God…” I chuckle out of sheer surprise.

“I’m sorry…sorry, sorry, sorry…oh Lord, please continue, please, mmm…” Elio squeezed my calves with both his hands, begging for me to take him again.

“If we were to be completely alone in the entire villa, fine, scream your lungs out…”

“I don’t care, they’re wasted, they don’t hear a thing when they’re asleep. I counted how many times they refilled their cups. Don’t worry, we’re fine. Continue, please.”

The first thing I wanted to know was how did he count, but I decided not to ask. He was up on the attic the entire day. Maybe I’ll ask him later. Right now, I needed to eat him out for both of our sakes.

He’s back on stroking and sucking my cock so beautifully, full of inexperience and unknown territory, but he saw the way I did it, it made him feel good, so now he’s just doing the same for me.

There was no need for me to pull him towards me again, he did it all by himself, almost like exposing the goods and asking, no, begging for it to be taken. So I pushed his butt cheeks apart and dived in with my tongue once again.

“Oh, fuck…mmm…” Elio was moaning while his head moved up and down on my crotch.

I circled my tongue around his tight, pink hole to get him the wettest as I’m able to. Fuck, he was so tight. I started caressing his butts to make him relax just a little bit so I could push my tongue inside but he wasn’t helping me. I made little movements with the tip of my tongue to tickle him so he’d open up just a little bit, but no, nothing. I guess I’m going to have to open him another other way. Last night, there was no preparation, no foreplay, nothing like this, I just licked my hand, covered my cock with saliva and pushed in.

My mouth, my teeth, my lips and my tongue where all gone and completely focused on him and his hole. The more I lick, the more he’d arch his back towards me, showing me just how much he likes it. If he likes it, then I like it, if that turned him on, it turned me on as well.

At one point, Elio spitted on my cock and dived back down again. I felt him smile when he was back on it which made me embrace his butt closer with both my hands that I actually started using my teeth, trying to nit pick the skin of his butt. I was really trying not to literally eat him out.

I continued licking and pushing my tongue inside, trying to stretch the first ring of muscles, while he was only focused on stroking my cock slowly and with a lot of care and intensity. I run my finger across it, just to spread the saliva, hoping he’d react to it. He did, with a moan, a loud one.

If we continue like this then none of us was going to make it into the next five minutes. I needed to indulge pain, and so did he. That’s why I, when he almost stopped moving his hand on me, stuffed two fingers into my mouth and place them at his entrance.

“Elio?”

He looks me over his shoulder, still holding my calf.

“Hm?”

The tip of my thumb was ready to burst into him.

“Brace yourself.”

“What for?”

Then I pushed my thumb inside.

“Ah!” He gasps but doesn’t scream. Eyes wide shut, mouth opened widely. He’s frowning, not exactly what I wanted to see on his face.

“It’s okay, relax, breathe, you just need to breathe…” I try to console him, caressing his skin.

Elio listens to me and breaths, his entire body is contracting from his breaths.

“Does it hurt?”

“Little bit.” He answered squeezing his eyes shut.

I knew he was lying, it hurt like hell, I could tell that from his facial expressions.

“It’s okay. Just give it some time.”

He nods.

“Tell me when you want me to go on.”

He nods again.

“Or stop.”

“No, no, no, no stopping. Take that word out of your vocabulary, got it?”  
“Yes, sir.”

We wait couple of minutes.

“Relax. Imagine you’re taking some energy down here, imagine relaxing your hole for me, like you’re opening up.”

He nods again. I hate when he’s not using words.

“Elio, touch yourself.”

He doesn’t reach for his cock on my chest.

“Nothing’s going to happen. You’ll relax faster.”

“Okay…” He whispers, I could barely hear him.

And he reaches forward and begins jerking himself. He lets out short and almost silent moans, still squeezing my calf.

“You can move now…uh…”

“You sure?”

“Mhm…”

I start moving my thumb deeper and deeper, and he speeds up his hand movement on his cock. When I decide to pull out I do it extremely gently, but it’s so tight and hot, it aches my knuckles. I get it out, then push back in, slowly, gently and with a lot of love. Then pull it out, push back it in, over and over. I decide not to twist the thumb because it will hurt like hell.

So we just continue at this pace. I’m just moving my finger inside and out of him, he’s jerking slower and faster at times, and I’m simply enjoying this moment. This is going to be the moment I’ll remember for the rest of my life, him like this, moaning lie that, loving everything I give him. He’s gorgeous, absolutely stunning.

“Mmmmh…more…please…” He moans at a certain point, taking me out of my daydreaming.

“You want me to add another finger?”

“No, uh…something…else…”

“My index?”

“Please…” He breaths out.

Elio was in pain, he didn’t want to tell me or let me know how much, but I knew. The thumb was the fattest finger out of all, of course it hurt a lot. That’s why I wanted him to overcome the pain with something bigger before I relax him with other fingers.

I immediately remove the thumb, Elio starts breathing again, and quickly gather the saliva in my mouth, coat my middle and index finger and push one in, slowly breaching the ring of muscles. Knuckle after knuckle and my index is deep inside all the way up to my palm. I push it in, then pull it out, then in again, it’s the same process like with the thumb. Elio seemed to be relaxing more and more and that gave me a chance to breathe and relax myself as well.

“How are you feeling?” I ask him, almost whispering.

“Better.” He grunts out.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…mmm…”

“Can I add one more finger?”

“Please…”

It almost made me stop and give up, to listen to him cry out every time one of my big fingers get inside, it tore my heart, but I love him, I need to remind myself every step of the way, every time I find a way to get through his body, I love him. I love him, and I want this, and I know he wants this as well.

“Oliver…” He breathes out my name and starts touching himself faster, almost ripping his cock out.

He’s insane, he doesn’t know what he’s doing to me.

Right next to my index finger I push in my middle finger as well. Now he’s got two of my fingers inside him. It’s so tight, the fear of breaking then from the tightness overpowered me but I shifted the thought away. I didn’t want to wait for him to tell me what to do, I just began moving the fingers on my own. Elio’s nails were digging into my skin and he stopped touching himself.

“Elio, touch yourself, you’ll feel better.”

He doesn’t say anything, just continues to pant and breathe deeply. Knowing he’ll feel better even more after this, I grab his cock from behind and start stroking him myself as much as I can reach and provide him with pleasure. Now I’m touching him, sliding my hand up and down his organ, and, at the same time, I’m pushing in and pulling out two of my fingers in his hole. The movements turn me on so much, I just knew that if his hole feels this tight around my fingers, I can only imagine how am I going to take the pressure once I’m in with my cock. Last night was a stepping stone, he was still so tight but maybe he was hornier then than he is now. I am not expecting the same feeling, this night, this moment here, it’s special and perfect, we’re exploring, and getting to know each other’s bodies, basically we’re doing everything we never did last night.

Elio must’ve loved the feeling because scarcely seconds later his grunting turned into soft moans, and he cupped my cock and continued to orally please me. I moaned myself once he spat again and started twisting his lean fingers around the head of my cock. He was relaxed completely, his tone changed and I felt him opening up completely around my fingers. Once he opened up, I began breathing again.

We must’ve looked vile and sick, but my God It felt so fucking amazing. And the best is yet to come.

I’d stir up in my position, never breaking the contact with Elio, and spit just at the top of my knuckles to keep him wet.

“We can stop here, you know.” I tell him, knowing very well that neither he nor I would like this to stop, but I wanted to check with him and rate his needs.

He popped me out of his mouth and turned back to look at me.

“We’re not stopping, you get that?” He smirks at me and I push the fingers deeper inside than they ever were before.

He breathes my name out.

“When are you gonna fuck me, Oliver?”

“Not yet. You’re not ready.”

Minutes past and I feel my hand cramping just a little, my fingers had gotten all wrinkly from all the wetness inside him. He stopped swallowing me, now he’s just slowly pulling the skin from the base of my cock up to my head, there was little skin left but at least he tried.

At one point I feel him leak all over my hand. I knew it wasn’t his cum, but I checked anyway. I let him go and pull my hand to see, the bits of his precum covered my hand, and I knew this is it. He’s not going to last long after this, he’s wetting himself before the good stuff comes out. I licked what he left for me. The salty taste almost got the best of me but I held it in. Just by tasting and swallowing his precum, I made another promise to myself once we finish completely.

“Alright.” I say and remove my fingers from his hole gently. He’s prepared enough. His rim is pink and beautiful and I can’t wait to dive in with my cock.

I place a kiss on his left butt cheek and lift myself up into a sitting positing, he’s still sitting on my thighs.

“Get on your back.”

We change positions and he lies down so his head hits the pillow with a gorgeous smile on his face. I immediately kneel between his already spread legs, spit on my hand some more and coat my hard cock. What undoes me so quickly is that his feet found their way to rest on my thighs, toes playing with patches of hair there. Even now, we’re connected so beautifully. He’s stroking himself slowly.

There is a beautiful smile on his face, he didn’t smile like this the previous night before I entered him, this really is a different person beneath me, and I’m a different person now thanks to him and this night, the night when I admitted what my heart was already screaming all this time, that I’m in love with him.

“Now, I’m going to make love to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to the amazing and wonderful Armie Hammer, you sir have no idea how much you changed my life and made it better!!❤️


	6. Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their night continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here's today's chapter and it's a big one. I was really excited about this chapter and finished this one in two nights in a row which never happens. I really hope you enjoy it, and as always, let me know what you think!!

I grab his thighs and bring his pelvise closer to mine so that I’m only half an inch away from his hole. Elio chuckles while I pull him towards me and settle his butt on my thighs. His eyes are looking down where our bodies are about to connect, he’s curious, intrigued actually, his head extended as he’s lifted himself on his elbows. Once I realized how close I was to actually being reunited with him made my heart skipped a beat. I couldn’t read his mind, but whatever he was feeling, I just know that fear wasn’t any of it. Elio was ready, his body let me know he was ready, his words are telling me he’s ready, so there’s nothing more to do than just make love to him.

Without hesitation, I bend his right knee towards him with my hand and bend over him, so I could make some room and reach his hole. I spit once more on my hand, coat my cock and line up the head to his hole and start caressing it with my organ.

“You feel that?”

“Mmmm…mhmm…” Elio mouthed something and gasped due to sensation and continues stroking himself.

I don’t think twice when I just push the head in, breaching him once again. He’s silent, eyes closed, mouth opened but nothing’s coming out. There’s no other facial expression I get from him, no fear, no disgust, he’s just looking all perfect, not giving me any feedback. Because he knows I know. Because he loves it, he loves the thought of it, he loves the feeling of getting here and this far, he loves the feeling of being taken, and being taken by me, only me and nobody else.

This is it, it’s happening, I’m going in, I’m reuniting with Elio, we’re going to become one pretty soon.

“Elio…are you okay?”

He nods. At this point he stopped stroking and was totally focused on the pain. Head of my cock was completely inside, I didn’t want to go any further until I hear from him.

“Talk to me.”

Elio’s making unreasonable sounds. Seconds ago, he was laughing, smiling…

“How are you feeling?”

“Agh…” He moans out the answer but frowns.

“Does it hurt that badly? Do you want me to pull out?” The question I definitely needed to ask to make sure. I’ll do whatever he tells me to do.

“No, ugh…” he chuckles, “You’re huge, Oliver…”

I scoff and smile widely at that. Elio finally opens his eyes.

“Whaat? You are…” He’s laughing, which is good so far.

We’re connected by a piece of muscle, that’s it.

“Tell me when you’re ready to…”

“You can go now…all the way, I’ll be fine.” He cuts me off.

I feel like I’m slaughtering him, go, kill me, why not, I’ll be fine.

“You sure?”

“Yeah…ah…”

“Keep touching yourself, you’ll feel better.”

I can almost hear his nerve cells and muscles tearing apart, shifting for me to get it, it makes me feel awful, but at the same time, just the thought of the recap of the entire night doesn’t let me stop neither here or ever. We’re going all the way. We’re going for eternity.

Elio’s hand flies down to his cock and continues the rhythm, and the other hand is attached to the end of the bed. He’s almost tearing the bed apart, breaking his nails, transferring some pain. I hate that, I hate that he’s letting the pain go in such a nasty and dangerous way, I’d rather have him tear my skin apart, just so we can share the feeling of pain.

Inch by inch, every passing second, I’m getting closer and closer to him, to become one and go head to head with this wonderful feeling I met last night. Because of how tight he was, I was able to see stars, feel the Universe around us both and look into the eyes of the most beautiful and the most precious creature that has ever fallen into my arms. Now, I’m about to do it again, it’ll take time, as it should, but soon, Elio and I are going to travel through time and space together. If only I can get over this quickly, disregarding his reactions and words, and just…push inside him.

It’s crazy comparing a whole ass Universe to a person and its insides, but to me, Elio was much, much more and bigger than that. He and this experience were something I wasn’t able to put into words, it’s just how I felt and I’d die If I wasn’t in place to feel him ever again. Maybe that was in the heat of the moment, maybe it was because I was so close to entering him fully, maybe it was because I was on the edge of orgasming, maybe, maybe, maybe…who knows, I’ll see how it goes when we finish and in the morning. But what it is true, and there is no “maybe” and that is that I love him, that part remains true, at night, during the day and in the morning. Period.

Elio has been relying on me this entire night, he needed me to tell him what to do and how to do it. He listened to everything I said and obeyed me well. When I’d tell him to lay down, spread his legs, touch himself, he’d do it, he’s been relying on me ever since I walked into his father’s study room, shook his hand and said my name. And this night, just like the previous night, and also all the nights to come, I’m going to be the older one, the more experienced once, the one who knows when and how to react during the crisis, the one who holds the map, the one who’s got the compass to everything with him, the one who sets the rules, the one who knows what to do during sex, the know-it-all, a leader, an older brother, a father, a husband, the one who, someone like Elio, can completely rely on and trust. Yeah, that’s it, _trust._ He trusts me because he knows I know best, and that is true, I do know best, for him, for me, for the both of us. He’s not scared, he’s never been scared, not from me, not from this, nothing. I’m pretty sure he was never scared because of the pain, he trusted me enough to know that I would never hurt him, never, not even in times like this. If there’s any pain, it’s minimum, but I always believed that the pain comes from the head, if you think it will hurt, then it will. I still do think that Elio has mistaken pressure for pain just because I feel it, now that we’re still connected by a piece of muscle, I feel the love, the respect and the trust that we have for each other. And because we love each other so much, even more than ourselves, and because we trust each other to never bring any pain to the other one’s body, I believe there was no pain to begin with, only because we felt so much for one another to not even consider hurting each other. It is _that_ simple. He knew I wasn’t hurting him, because he knew I loved him and I’d rather die than to live with the fact that I hurt him or messed him up in any way possible. With these thoughts I knew that once I wake up in the morning, I will find Elio lying next to me, smiling, jumping over me, kissing me and maybe he’ll even initiate another love making. And I know _that_ just by comparing his reactions from last night and this night. They are two completely different people, or maybe, that’s just me because now I’m looking him through different eyes, the eyes of the man who fell in love with the boy who’s about to make love to him.

Just because I knew the love was mutual, and so was the trust, I decided to listen to him only because I loved him enough to know that he trusts me, and I trust him. I let go of his knees, and bent down on my elbows next to his chest once I was completely inside of him. He felt amazing, it was so tight I practically counted all the stars, so warm and wet, and it was all _mine_. All mine now. If I remembered correctly, I moaned when my cock went that deep inside Elio. It was the best feeling I have ever experienced, even better than last night. This time, we had love and trust as our guiders. I wished for us to never separate, for us to stay one forever, to not even make a single move of the night, but just continue lying like this, and him letting me worship him to the fullest.

I was once again, so close to his face. Elio’s eyes were still closed, frowning at a time, and he was slowly stroking his cock. Mouth, slightly opened, only to let the soft moans escape his body with every bit of improvement between us. He was sweating, I noticed the bits of sweat on his forehead and some on his upper lip. Freckles were shining and popping out to meet me. This, this right here, him like this, this is exactly _why_ I fell in love with him even more. I was the luckiest man alive!

“Hey…” I whisper, my lips brushing against his nose.

Elio opens his eyes finally. I meet his gorgeous green eyes again, but he has no idea just how much I need to work hard and not fall apart whenever we make eye-contact.

“Hi…” He’s whispering too.

The other hand, that has been grasping the end of the bed, now found its way to my face. He caresses my cheek, gently, I shiver at his touch. Then there’s another hand of his on my other cheek. He’s holding my head in the palms of his hands. We were so close, I was scared to breathe through my mouth, because if I breathe, we’re done.

“How’s it going?” He asks jokingly.

I laugh at this. He’s just incredible.

“Good, good.”

“It took you a while to get here.” Elio adds, as we still lied there connected, waiting for his approval to move. But this was nice too.

“Well…didn’t you say I was…something…huge, was it?”

He rolls his eyes but that smile…it never goes away, no matter what.

“I did, and yes you are. Don’t push it.” Elio boops my nose with his finger.

“I won’t. How are you?”

“Better. Much better.” He breathes out. I would never have guessed this boy has a cock up his ass at the moment of speaking.

“Really?”

“Really. And you?”

“I’m fuckin’ seeing stars over here. You feel so good, you have no fucking idea.”

Elio blushes, of course he blushes, but smiles even more.

Without a single care in the world, or another second of waiting, I bent down and kiss him. Elio embraced me closer and breaths out into the kiss. Almost as if he’s relieved we’re kissing, like he missed it so much, like it made him feel better. I don’t know about him but I missed kissing him very much. What is this? My heart will ache every time I don’t share a kiss with him for more than five minutes? How will I act tomorrow morning when he goes to the bathroom, or to drink water? Fuck it. I have him here, his legs wrapped around my waist, buried inside him, it was not possible being more physical closer to him than I was at that moment, there’s just no way.

I break the kiss only to go back down and smash out lips again.

“Go…” Elio moans into the kiss and just continues kissing me.

I won’t ask if he’s sure, or if he’s ready, or if he wanted to stop, I’ve asked him all these questions throughout the entire night, they were always taken down. And besides, if he wanted to stop or if he wasn’t sure or ready, he wouldn’t be lying here beneath me with my cock deep inside him.

The moment I dreaded has come, only because I was afraid of tearing him apart, but that was impossible.

I start to slowly pull out of him, taking as much time as we both need, trying to picture in my head what’s going on down there. Elio hissed once I was half way out, his arms embraced me around my neck. I decide not to go any further, not yet at least. So, I just thrust back inside. He’s still so tight. And I sensed when the pressure was the strongest when he included his teeth in the kiss. We kept exchanging something between our mouths, saliva, spit, some blood? I’d take everything he’s got. This is all mine now.

Elio stopped kissing me but kept me in his embrace. He pushed my head in the crook of the neck as I initiated another thrust inside. Unbelievable, he fucking smelled different. He smelled different than when we first started the night. I was almost suffocating in his scent and the touch of his warm skin. His eyes kept frowning for some time after because I kept pulling out and then pushing back in, without giving him the time to prepare. I doubt he wanted any time at all, he wasn’t even touching himself. Either he was close but didn’t want to tell me because he didn’t want this to end, and I felt the same way, or he was loving the image of us like this, with _me_ in _his_ arms. Me In his arms. This big man in the arms of a little boy, and as much as I wanted to feel like the one who needed to be protected, or to feel helpless, I couldn’t. It’s written in the stars, I’m his protector and he’s the one who needed the protection. From what? I didn’t know, and didn’t care. It’s going to stay that way for eternity.

Elio’s mouth was so close to my ear, I knew that if I fire a shot and hit just the right spot, he’s going to start moaning uncontrollably, barely a piece of hair away from my ear, and I’m going to be done.

I was being very gentle, at least I hope I was, and was trying to go in and out extremely slowly just to make him feel good. Not pulling all the way out because going in was a circus, just doing the half job.

“Elio…” I breathe out his name. All this time we was gasping and grunting silently.

“Oh, God…” He whispers.

“Touch yourself. You’ll feel better, trust me.”

He says nothing, instead, he reaches and starts stroking himself again.

“You can go faster now…”

I don’t ask, I just do it. And once I sped up, and once his left hand was down there while the right one was still embracing me, I began kissing his neck, licking the skin, leaving wet patches on his ear and neck. I refuse to even think about separating from his embrace, this is how he wants me, this is how he needs me, once his arm leaves my neck, I’m letting him go, until then, I’m not moving.

“Agh…agh…agh…mmm…fuuuck…ah…”

Yes! He’s moaning for real, finally! Now, I’m more than relieved. I felt him relax around me and opened up almost entirely, but I doubt he can go any further. Elio continues to touch himself, and I continue the speed, not too slow, not too fast, just like he needs it.

“Fuck…God…Oliver…Oliver…Oliver…” My name comes out as a whisper with every thrust I push back in. I try and not pay attention to that but it’s so hard. His scent is so intoxicating, its literally screaming for me to eat the skin of his neck, but trying not to leave him with a bruise was a hard task.

“Oh yeah! There, there…agh…ah, ah….”

Well fuck me, this is incredible. I touched his sweet spot so quickly. And, without any mercy, I push back in almost too violently just to extract another ball of moans from him. And I do that very well, and in the process I found myself grunting while doing so. This is it then, this is what we’ve been fighting and waiting for. Elio is opened, relaxed, he’s enjoying this, he’s moaning against my ear every time I thrust inside of him, he screams when I hit his sweet spot, every fucking time. Listening to him reacting was all the pleasure I needed, honestly. We were doing a magnificent job together.

“Ol-oliver!”

I didn’t want to wait any longer, I pull myself out from the crock of his neck and start kissing him. Deeply and messy, saliva and snot everywhere. While still kissing him so passionately, with tongue, I reach down and remove his hand from his cock. He doesn’t say anything, he simply gave me the commands and I start stroking him, while his arms were wrapped around my neck once again.

At one point I noticed our faces were wet. Now, I didn’t know if it was from sweat, and if it was, was it his or mine, it didn’t really matter. Was that the saliva we used to kiss? Or even tears? Again, if they were tears, were they his or mine? I didn’t want to stop to look for tears. If they were his, nothing to worry about, this was just overwhelming for him as it was for me and as if it was last night for him also.

I break the kiss, raise my body on my palms and look at him, finally. I stop touching him, I needed to support my body with both of my hands. Elio is arching his back as much as the space between us would let him, twisting his hips, working his pelvis, exposing his beautiful and delicate neck to the Moonlight with a very faded purple bruise on his right side. Eyes closed, then opened, then closed again, mouth opened widely, he’s moaning, panting, breathing out my name, the God, my name again, over and over again. His hands were cupping my arms, asking for support or any sort of relationship in those moments. He’d look at me and smile, then he’d arch his back, expose his neck and moan so beautifully. The way his Adam’s apple moved up and down when his neck was exposed…I had to stop myself from tearing his neck apart.

God, let me die now. This is how Elio reacts to me being inside him. It’s beautiful, it’s mesmerizing, it’s perfect.

Okay, I think to myself, we covered this, we can move on now.

“Elio?”

“Ya-ah…” He calls out, eyes closed and head twisted to the side.

“You wanna try something else?”

“Oh fuuuck…yeaaah…” He moans the last time and arches his back to show me just how much he doesn’t want this to end.

“Lie on your side.”

I say to him and kneeled on the bed, just to catch my breath and comb my hair backwards. But Elio’s a twisted boy, he jumps on his knees as well and start kissing me. Once again, his arms were around my neck, and now I was the one embracing him around his tiny waist. It almost looks like he wants to be so close to me, like we weren’t the closest two people can ever be. He doesn’t want to be separated from me, he doesn’t want to let me go, not just yet. Elio was very emotional after everything. My God, I adore him! I was holding the boy I just slept with. And we were about to do it again.

Elio’s not leaving me any time soon, he’s getting more into kissing than ever. He’s so emotional, it warms my heart. We’re attached now, and not just while we’re in bed, but from this night on, all the way to eternity, we’re attached by what we just did, we’re bonded for life, there’s no escaping now.

He pushes away from me and goes back down to lie on his side like I told him to. I follow his move, no hesitation, and lie behind him. He doesn’t know what to do or if he’s doing anything right, so he just waits for me to line up so I can enter him easier. My body is craving his body, and not just by being connected, it craves his touch, his eyes, his lips, anything really. It feels almost unnatural being away from Elio. So I embrace him from behind, lying on my left side, extending my left arm for him to lie there and pull him even closer to my pelvis with my right hand, he arches his back and exposes his hole so close to my cock. He’s breathing fast, he’s not scared, I know that, he’s impatient and can’t wait to be connected with me again. I hate that I can’t see his face, at least I’d know what kind of action is happening on the other side. But like I said many times before, Elio was a different person that night, so bold and confident, and that just proved my theory when he reached for my right hand, took it all the way up to his mouth and start licking it. Did he really just do that? Yeah, he did. I love him so much, I can’t help it. I want to tell him, just not yet. It just goes to show that we’re in this together, providing each other with whatever the other one needs. Elio licked the palm of my hand, sucked the fingers and spat couple of times and continued to lick it, he’s trying to provide me with what I need to get in there as easy as possible. I couldn’t stop watching him what he was doing, I was smiling widely, I was also very excited because then I knew Elio was like this, and I couldn’t have gotten more luckier or happier with him.

Then, on his own he gave me back my own hand, intertwined the fingers with my hand on which he’s been lying on. He also positioned his knees in a zig-zag so I can enter him better.

“Go…” He whispers into the skin of my arm.

I was still pretty shocked from everything that just happened.

“Oliver…I need you…”

Yup, he’s going to kill me tonight.

My brain is not shut down, I let all the actions to come from my heart, because it’s him, and I just need to feel more and think less. I coat my cock with his saliva and line up against his hole. He only shifts his head when I push in a little bit. But he needs me, his words, and I just push inside all the way.

“Oh! Fuck, ah…” He breaths out finally.

I embrace him with both of my arms, push closer to him from behind and simply start moving inside and out. Now, we were more connected that we were ever before. There wasn’t a part of our bodies where we weren’t connected. I was deep inside him, moving at a normal speed, Elio was pressed with his back against my chest with both of my arms pressing his chest to be as closest as possible, his arms on top of mine, pressing my arms to press him so close to me, our legs were colliding and intertwining on their own, I attached my lips to his neck, waiting patiently for him to start moaning again. Without me even having to tell him, he began touching himself, the heat was turning both of us on. But then I decided “What the hell” and dived in and bit his neck.

“Ah!”

Yes! There it is. I can only imagine what he was going through, what his body was left to accumulate: he was getting pounded really hard from behind, he was touching himself in the front, and also, he had his neck eaten, all at the same time. The feeling must’ve been amazing. I actually found myself thinking about him doing all these things to me, but him giving himself willingly like this to me was more than my heart could bear. This was more than enough.

Now he’s a moaning mess in my arms, and it was all thanks to me. Once, I pushed so deeply, I might have brushed against his prostate because then Elio began shaking, trembling in my arms, and was letting all sorts of sounds that were mixing with one another, he was moaning, gasping, maybe sobbing, choking on his own breath…If that really was his prostate, I’m going to take one full night to do that again, and give him multiple orgasms through his prostate. Elio was still coming down from the experience when he trembled in my arms, finally stabilizing his breathing. He turned to look at me and I just pushed inside that deep again. His eyes rolled at the back of his head right in front of me. I smiled and kissed him while he was going through a trembling sensation.

“Oliver…”

He moans into my lips.

“I’m clo-ah…I’m close…”

“You wanna come, Elio?” I ask and bite his lower lip.

“Yeah, ah…I want to change the…ah…the position…”

This is the moment where I was the closest I have ever been to telling him that I love him. He was close to coming, I was close to blurting out my love for him.

We stopped kissing. Now we’re just staring into each other’s eyes while I was still moving inside him faster than before. We were both, by that point, so sweaty, and kept licking the lips just to get rid of the bits from sweating so much.

“You got it. Which one now?”

“I want to…ah, fuck…I want to ride you…ah…”

He blushed again, my heart is going to explode. I love it when he was this bold, like he was minutes ago after licking my entire right palm. He knew what he wanted, and he was on his way getting it.

I hated pulling out again, it felt so good being inside him, it felt like home, somewhere where I truly belong. But I had to. Even if it was only for couple of seconds, I hated not being connected to him.

“Come on…” I whisper against his ear, before kissing it, as I pulled out completely.

He hissed at the sensation.

I turned on my back and waited patiently for him to climb me. Once he’s on me, tangling with the hair on my chest with his fingers, I take a good look at him.

“What?” he noticed me staring, I couldn’t help myself.

Elio looked so tired, and so swollen, looking from his eyes, his cheeks and most importantly, his lips. The curls were loosened up on his sweaty forehead, some were sticking to the skin, his nose was running, cheeks red, face wet from tears…perfection. Absolutely stunning.

“Nothing.” I answer, but I couldn’t help notice him staring at me. Wonder what I looked like.

He’s on top of me again, and I still can’t feel him that’s how light he actually is, but his scent still smells so different than it did an hour ago, two hours, three, the entire night?

It doesn’t take Elio even a second before he’s already reaching from behind and taking my cock in his hand. We didn’t need anything to help me slide back in, everything was so wet and hot between us, it was enough. I kept my hands on his thighs until he was done stuffing himself with my cock. That certainly didn’t take long, he was so opened, there was no pain, maybe a little pressure, but we’ve made it to the very end and I hated it. I wanted to keep him there all night, to spend the entire night inside of him.

This time, the feeling was extraordinary. There is something about him being on top of me that turned me on so much. He loved it as well. The second his hole swallowed my entire cock he moaned and closed his eyes. It didn’t take time for him to adjust or anything, he began moving immediately, throwing his head back and exposing his neck, revealing what I did to his skin there minutes ago: it was purple with red dots. I fuckin’ loved it. Also, he was squeezing my calves from behind. I kept my hands on his thighs, I’d roam his belly and his tiny waist, reach all the way up to his nipples and touch them. He was moaning profusely, without a care in the world. Elio wasn’t holding anything back anymore, everything was exposed and out there on the open, everything he felt was now floating in the air that we shared, every sensation, every emotion, everything was now all around us, and it was, just like his scent, intoxicating. The way that he just let himself feel and not give a damn, made me do the same, and so I began moaning, I refused to keep it inside. No one should keep this inside, especially in a moment like this when we were both so very close to climaxing, sounds that we made could’ve easily set both of us off into the stars.

I couldn’t reach his face from where and how I was lying down. There was a force inside me where I absolutely needed to be with him at that moment. I had to get on my elbows, grab at least one of his shoulders and pull him back down towards me. Now, he’s lying on top of me, with his face in my neck, and my cock in his hole. I embraced him with both of my arms, and as I held him there still, I began pounding deep inside him, and fast.

“Oh! Oh!” Elio grunted while coming out of the crock of my neck.

There it is again. I wanted to tell him I loved him again. What is wrong with me? This has to stop. I need to clear that for now and focus on him, I’ll show my love tomorrow.

Eventually, Elio got out and, while supporting on the palms of his hands, he began kissing me. I kept him there, wrapped up in my arms, I am never letting this boy go. Never.

When we stopped and he brought his eyes to look at mine, that’s when he started crying. He simply fell apart, everything crumbled up inside him, the entire night was hard on the both of us but we made it. And my God was it all worth it.

His tears started falling on my face, mixing with the bits of my sweat. I look at this creature and think about what he’s been through in the last 24 hours, and I can’t blame him. This was all too much for him, too many emotions, the pain, the pressure, new experiences, sharing a bed with a man…it’s natural and completely normal that he let it all out, I’d be worried if he didn’t cry at all. I was beyond proud of him that he made it. Trying to talk to him while he was so cold to me, playing his guitar, seemed to be light years away now. This is a whole new person. Something like this is going to follow him forever, it will be imprinted in his soul, for me, this will define him, because no matter how he looked or acted outside, I saw the real Elio Perlman in the last few hours and I know that nobody will come this close to whom Elio can open up to, except for me.

“I’m gonna come…” He breathes out and sniffs.

No problem, this is my job as well. I push my hand down between us, cup his cock and start stroking him fast. It’s swollen and it’s leaking, he really is on the edge. I slowed down my movements because I was close as well. He’s not saying anything about me coming inside him, I did that the previous night as well. Elio is back down on me, still crying and moaning, thrusting his pelvis into my hand. Seconds later, he starts shaking, letting out short breaths as he relieves himself on my chest and on my hand. He’s silent when he comes and splashes a big amount of semen between us, but he’s shaking and hyperventilating.

It’s the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and heard.

I stopped moving because I wanted to wait for him to come to his senses. Which he did very fast.

“Oliver…come inside me…please…”

It didn’t take me 10 seconds and I was already filling him up with my cum, only because he said that and because he moaned while saying it. He smirked when I began shooting my load inside him, again, cunning little fucker.

“Oh, fuck, yeah!” He moaned.

I grunted and bit his neck again, for the second night in a row. I couldn’t help it, I’d bite him anyway, I needed him.

He rushes in and is kissing me again, as I’m trying to milk all of his cum out of him. We continued kissing and eating each other’s faces until I realize what just happened, and with that, I felt so sad and happy at the same time.

But having Elio still filled with something that belonged to me, with his tongue in my mouth and his body on top of mine, made me feel like I was the happiest and the luckiest son of a bitch in the entire world.


	7. Melting into one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their night continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for posting this late. I graduated yesterday, now i can finally call myself a nurse, i'm still yet to go on a 6-month internship and then i can move to the world and play with the big kids.🥰 Anyway, enjoy this final chapter, let me know what you think as always!!❤️❤️

Elio stayed on top of me, wrapped around with my arms until we were both able to breathe normally and speak. I almost don’t remember what happened in the last five or ten minutes, but at the same time, I marked every second into my brain so I don’t forget it, I refuse to forget this. I loved that we lasted until the very end, everything went smoothly, without any problems, i was beyond proud of Elio for making it this far and with a satisfying look on his face. He smiled, and then cried, then smiled through his tears, and i managed to read on his face everything that has been going on : he was just way too emotional, and confused, happy and sad, at the same time, he loved the sensation and the feeling of being formed into one as a person, and, i know he loved that tiny moment before everything was done, when he felt like the most courageous boy out there. But he, like me, hated the ending of it all, i despised it.

I almost didn’t recognize myself during some moments. When i took him from behind, while on our sides, i felt a little bit afraid i was going to hurt him because of how hard i’ve been pulling him towards me, like i wasn’t already connected enough with him, like i haven’t just shared my body with him. But that’s just it. It wasn’t enough for me, i wanted more. I wanted to eat him up, tear his skin, suck the blood out of his body, nibble on his bones, so i’d know there are parts of him that were literally inside of my body. I kept pulling him closer and closer so he’d melt into my skin at some point, so i can be proud, and happy, and say that he’s literally a part of me now. That bruise on my neck was going to pass, i wanted something more, something vile for him to give it to me. The urge to have him by my side, as a part of me, forever was growing more and more inside me, and as much as that sounded poetic or romantic in some books, to me, that was terrifying, but also, it turned me on even more. If anything, my love grew more and more for this kid on my chest that was still facing the other way, trying to breathe on his own, trying to come to his senses about what just happened, and of course, trying not to fall asleep because i knew, for a fact and just like me, Elio didn’t want this night to end as well.

Elio has been silent since i filled him up, trying not to fall asleep, but he settled on my chest so beautifully. I can’t let him sleep, not for both of ours sake. He needs to shower, he needs to get dressed, to get comfortable and fall asleep next to me.

„Elio?“ i whispered his name into his hair that was now sweaty, which proves my point just how much he needed the shower.

„Elio?“

I called him again, still no answer.

„Elio, wake up...“

„I’m not sleeping.“

„Oh, then why aren’t you answering me?“

He turns his head towards me. My God, he’s gorgeous, and i’m taking all the credit for looking like this after having to make love to him.

„I’ve been thinking.“

„About?“

„It’s private.“ He smirks at me.

„Oh, it’s private? Well, now you have to tell me...i’m a part of you now. Literally.“

He smiles genuinely and kisses my chin.

„Just...about this...“

„And?“

„I’ve never felt more alive, Oliver...or myself. It was...amazing, and beautiful, and...and...everything. You were perfect, Oliver.“ His raspy voice, while explaining how he felt during all of this, made me, for some reason, feel very relaxed.

„You’re not too bad yourself, kid.“ Just by adding the _kid_ thing made me think how young he actually is. I felt vile, and happy at the same time.

„Yeah?“ I saw pride in his eyes, he shined on top of me. But he was..._perfect_.

„Yeah. You were more than that.“

Even before continuing, a thought rushed through my mind. We could’ve been in a lot of trouble if we keep it up like this.

„Elio?“

„Yeah?“

„Don’t get me wrong. I love this, and i love being inside you, but i think it’s time you get off until it gets dangerous.“

„Oh, okay. Sorry, i-i didn’t know.“

„No need to apologize.“

He starts moving and once he’s off of me, the spell is broken. We’re no longer connected, we’re no longer one. It aches my heart but it’s for the best. I hated this, i wish i could’ve kept him all night like this.

He flops on his back next to me, and we stare at the ceiling in silence for couple of minutes, absorbing what we just did.

„Can we do it again?“ Elio asks moments later.

„Again? Now?“ I’m almost shocked. I don’t have the energy to move, let alone do the same thing over again. I’d love to, no doubt there, but...

„Yeah, now. Come on.“

Without predictable action, Elio climbs me again, grabs my wrists and pin them against the pillow next to my head. I didn’t even have the energy to fight him off, so i just laughed. I loved when he was this bold. It warms my heart.

„Elio, i can’t. I’ll have to wait for couple of more hours.“ I chuckled.

„Oh my God, come on, old man.“ The level of his confidence was rising with every passing second. Then he started grinding against my stomach but i fought my way from his grip to stop him.

„Fuck you. And shut up, i’m only seven years older than you.“

I had risen into a sitting position and Elio was still in my lap, only now, he embraced me as much as i embraced him.

„Oliver?“

He broke the silence after some time. I loved hugging him and being surrounded by his after-sex intoxicating scent. I’d rather smell him all night, to be honest. But if i were to get carried away, i’ll for sure get hard again, but i’d rather smell him, talk to him and shower with him.

„Hm?“

„Can i try it too?“

I smirked against his neck, i decided to play a little.

„Try what?“

„Will you let me top you tomorrow night?“ Elio asks shamelessly looking me in the eyes. Wow. That almost...the confidence, the courage and the boldness this young man has in my arms...the power he had over me, i’ve never met anyone like him, i stay by that fact.

„Only if you let me take you on either the window, or the table, in the morning. You chose.“ I say, knowing darn well he won’t say no.

„Both.“

„Then it’s a deal.“ I smile and pull him down to kiss him. This is how we sealed the deal we just made. I managed to picture us tomorrow morning, doing exactly this, on a different territory. Reuniting, feeling each other, becoming one.

“Hand me those cigarettes?”

Elio reached behind him and grabbed the pack of cigarettes, a lighter and an ashtray that were lying at the foot of the bed.

“Thank you.”

“Want me to get off?” He asks such a stupid question.

“No.”

There was a smile on his face, but then he quickly reached behind him once again and grabbed a book I left there for my research, opened it and went through some pages. Hours earlier I was trying to work, trying to distract myself from him, and now look at us…

Elio put the book down and turned to me, attached naked to my naked body. I lit up the cigarette and inhaled.

“Want some?”

I offer a cigarette from the pack but instead he took the one from my hand and inhaled as well. Why not? We shared everything else, now we’re sharing a cigarette.

“I thought you didn’t smoke.” He says after another inhale.

“I only smoke when I’m with you.”

I sensed he was flattered by my comment, he smiled and smiled so beautifully. How am I the reason behind his smile? By that point, I was the one holding the cigarette and letting him inhale the smoke from my hand.

We smoked two cigarettes in complete silence, staring at each other like it’s the most natural thing in the whole world.

“Is this how it’s always going to be?” Elio asks before taking another inhale.

“Are you always going to fuck me senseless?”

I stare at him. I can’t believe I’m hearing these words come out of his mouth. I’m almost speechless. The way he says and does things, it leaves me feeling completely raw, exposed and vulnerable. Now, we’re still naked, after sharing an unforgettable night, him in my lap, bodies and skin touching.

“I’ll try.” I reply honestly.

I put the cigarette out and remove the ashtray from the bed.

„Come on, let’s get into the shower.“

He gets up and walks straight into the bathroom, i walk behind him, trying not to stare at his body, but i fail miserably.

The person that walks in front of me...i just slept with him, i was inside him, i felt him, i tasted him, this was a huge thing for the both of us. My hands touched his skin, my tongued licked the space between his butt cheeks, my teeth almost drew blood from his neck, my fingers got lost in his hair, my palms held his feet and cracked the knuckles. I slept with him, that was enough, or not enough, considering how insatiable he was being.

„Oliver?“ His voice brings me back to reality.

„Yeah?“

„It’s almost 4 in the morning.“

Four hours? It felt like eternity with him.

„Best four hours of my life.“

„Mine too.“ He smiles and we jump into the tub.

I reach for the shower, turned the faucet on and began searching for the right water temperature. We were the only ones awake at 4 in the morning. It felt like we were the only two people awake at this hour in the whole world, in the entire Universe. But Elio, as always, had different plans. He grabbed the shower from my hands, put it over the faucet and turned it off.

He then hugged me around my waist, pressing his face to my chest.

„I’m sorry.“

He mouthed. I frowned because i was confused about what was going on.

„I’m sorry i avoided you, i’m sorry that i had those mean thoughts about you, i’m sorry for ignoring you, for not letting you get close to me, for being disgusted by you. I’m sorry. I truly am so, so sorry, Oliver.“

I put a hand on his back and smile gently. I understand why he’s doing it. We’re in such a beautiful state of bliss and he wants to be honest with me and clear everything. Even though he never admitted, we were that close enough minutes ago, that i actually started thinking like him, even when i couldn’t read his face from time to time, i knew the way he was mind was working.

„It’s okay. You don’t need to apologize, Elio. We’re good. I’m sorry for messing you...“

He breaks the hug and looks at me.

„You didn’t. It was me. I didn’t know what i wanted and wanted for you to be the blame. That was wrong of me. I never should’ve shut you out. We did a big thing and instead of talking to you, i...despised you in my head...but, but not always...“

I love this person. I’d stake my neck out for him, i promised to do whatever it takes to make him feel better, even if i had to reach into my past and pull out some not so bright moments.

„Okay, Elio, listen. I’m going to tell you something no one knows, and only because i wanted you to know that i understand what you’re going through. When i was 19 i slept with a guy. That was my first time with someone who wasn’t a woman. It was awful. We were both tipsy but not drunk enough so we managed to get hard for few minutes. He took me to his car, he didn’t even use anything that would make the whole experience pain-free, everything was done within 5 minutes. I was screaming in pain but that never seemed to bother him. He came on my face and kicked me out, and that was the last i saw or heard from him. That’s it. It wasn’t good, it hurt and i regretted it. Maybe i still do, even to this day.“

The silence played its part for a full minute. I didn’t want to touch him or start anything that could’ve ended badly. He was still very sensitive and emotional.

„Do you regret it with me?“ Elio asks finally.

„Of course not. I never did, and i never will. This night...oh God, i don’t even know if there are correct words to describe how i felt. But, yeah, i was seeing stars almost the entire time. Elio, it was wonderful. And i’d do it again in a heart beat, but i need my rest first.“

We chuckled.

„Are you okay?“ I ask him afterwards, touching his shoulder.

„Yeah, i’m just...it makes me sad to think that you went through all of that when it could’ve been as amazing as it was with me.“

„Don’t be sad, it was a long time ago, i hardly ever go back to that. But, i guess i’m one of those who had an awkward and unpleasant first time with a dude.“

„Oliver, I...I was losing my mind every time you touched me, and pushed inside me. It was so...magnificent, i can’t even explain...That’s how amazing you were. I don’t think you’re aware of the power you have within you.“

_No, you are the one who’s not aware of the power you have within you._

„You were perfect Elio.“

He squeezed his eyes shut and that made my stomach ache.

„Don’t cry.“ I hug him again.

„I’m sorry. I wish i was your first, or at least, i wished you had a decent first time experience like i did with you.“

„It’s all in the past. As far as i’m concerned, you are my first. I’m never going to forget you, or this night.“

„Me neither.“

Now. Just say it. If there’s a perfect time and a perfect place to tell a person you love them, now it is!

„Elio, I love you.“

Tears are gone, he’s staring at me, still in shock.

„I’ve been dying to say this to you all night long but i was afraid of ruining the whole thing and i know that...“

„I love you too, Oliver. I worship you.“ He cuts me. Leaving me breathless.

„You do?“

„Of course. You mean everything to me.“

I sighed out of relief.

„I’m never letting you go.“

I smash our lips together without a single care in the world. I said it to him, i admitted loving him and he...he worships me.

We part, still trying to get over the fact what we just said to each other.

„Let’s shower, i’m freezing.“ He adds, drying tears from his eyes.

Elio’s eyes lower on my neck, he’s admiring his work of art.

„What are you going to tell them when they see your neck?“

„What are _you_?“

„You made me one?“ He smiles proudly, touching the part of the neck i sucked on mercilessly.

„I couldn’t help it.“

„You think they know?“

„Absolutely.“

„I was afraid you’d say that.“

„It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, you...“

„I’m not. I was hoping for something more like -Nothing to worry about-.“

„But you really don’t have anything to worry about. If they know, they know, it’s no big deal.“

He nods and grabs the faucet to let the water flow once again. He adjusts the temeperature and before he took it on himself, i grabbed the shower from his hand and did it myself. The water came down his head, from his curls, his face, his shoulder, cleaning everything we did off of him. He smiles widely. Then i move to myself, and i know he’s looking at me, imagining touching all my body parts that i’m touching while the water is doing it’s business of removing him from me. I’ll give them to him to touch, to do anything he wants with them for the rest of his life. Elio grabs the shampoo but i take it from his hands, pour some on my palm and wash his hair, then I move to mine. Then we split the shower gel and i turn my back to him so he can spread the product on my back and my butt, while i still soap my hair. I turn around to soap up his hair some more while he’s massaging my chest, arms and stomach, i do the legs afterwards, i don’t want to break eye contact with him. Once he’s done wth me, it’s my turn to wash his body. It’s my turn to massage him i take my time and touching absolutely every part of his body. Then i pour water over us once again and we’re finally cleaned.

„Are you tired?“ He asks.

„Yeah.“

„Me too.“

„Let’s get you into bed.“

I say and lean in to kiss him. Everything just felt so natural with him. I felt such freedom talking with him, sharing my emotions, thoughts and hopes with him, showering with him and washing him clean all on my own, kissing him whenever i wanted to or felt to, touching him whenever and however i wanted to, making love to him the way he wanted me to, entering him just how i knew he needed me to, giving up my body to him completely, losing sense of control, losing all touch to the real world while i’m inside him, giving up the way my mind and body work when i feel him tightly wrapped around me. That all felt so natural to me now, that i simply couldn’t wrap my mind around the fact that there were some bad blood between us only four and a half hours ago. How does a person do that? How does one person change so quickly in all ways possible? I guess that there was never bad blood between us to start with, i guess he was confused on his own and needed me to figure some things out and we ended up in the same bed together, taking in each other’s scent and flavor, covering up and filling up each other with our manly juices. It was a hell of a turn out of the night, but it was worth it, because right in the middle of touching him and kissing him, i opened up another gate of my life and let Elio walk in, get comfy and sleep deep inside me.

We step out of the bath tub, grabbed two towels and began drying each other. I really enjoyed playing with Elio’s curls, drying them and looking at his face every time a towal would uncover his face. I also noticed he had trouble reaching for my hair because i was a bit taller than him and i kept rising on my toes on purpose just to play a little with him and extract his little laughs. Once we were dry he smashed his body into mine again. Now, we were clean and we were two different people from when we were minutes ago. Everything we did went down the drain, all the sweat, saliva, spit, snot and cum went away but the actions we took to overcome everything and be here where we were are imprinted in our souls for all eternity.

I hug him back and bring him closer to me, his head lied on my chest hair and he nuzzled his body into mine like he wanted to get inside me, melt with me, share all the organs, bones, muscles and nerves with me. I was warm again, i need him to keep me warm.

„Something on your mind, kid?“

„Nothing. I just need this. I feel like you need it too. I don’t know what happened five years ago but i feel like you needed a hug back then. You were lost, ashamed and disgusted and needed someone by your side. I wish i was there for you, even as a 12-year old boy. I’m five years late with this but at least that’s something.“

I teared up but composed myself from crying. Instead i smash my head against his and breathe in his scent. It still smells different.

„I fuckin’ love you so much.“

I remove Elio from myself and grab his face at the palm of my hands. His hands stayed around my waist.

„Don’t you ever doubt that.“ I add looking into his eyes.

He nods.

„I won’t. I won’t forget about it either. Ever“

The way he looked at me with tears in his eyes, made me grab his face and glue our lips together until i were to feel blood coming down from whoever’s lips. I wanted to tear his skin apart from how hard i was pressing our faces together.

„I love you too.“ Elio whispers between the kisses.

Then Elio went to his room to pick up some clean underwear, his pajama shorts and a shirt to sleep in. I went back to our room and do the same. A minute later we’re both dressed and back in our room together. Before we hop in together i grabbed the sheets, flip them in the air and turn them over, and i do the same thing with the pillows. After that we jump in together, Elio nuzzles up against me, pushes his face at the crook of my neck and breathes out finally.

„I love this, Oliver.“

I don’t say a thing just bring him closer and kiss his forehead.

„So...we’ve got our deal about...tomorrow?“ Every word he mouths makes him bolder in folding the whole sentence together.

„You bet.“

He smiles into my neck. I’m happy.

„Good night.“ I say.

„Sleep well.“

And i dozed off immediately.

I woke up to an empty side of the bed and thought of worst when i didn’t see him next to me. I got up on my elbows to look around. This was what i was afraid of. But i was jumping into conclusion way too quickly. Maybe Elio woke up early and got downstairs, had breakfast or did stuff around the villa. Maybe he went somewhere, maybe he’s downstairs. I don’t know. I just prayed to God to send him back to me wherever he is as long as he’s not mad and hates me again.

And then i hear water from the bathroom. I sighed out of relief and began breathing again. He’s here.

Moments later, Elio walks out, fixing his shirt and rubbing his tummy.

„Good morning.“

„Oh, hey!“

He’s all smiles and i feel like a tone of weight just fell off my heart.

„My butt hurts a little.“

I chuckled then laughed. He was really going through hell in the bathroom. But the face he made when he said it was the most adorable face he’s ever made.

Elio jumps into bed again and rushes to give me a good morning kiss.

„So...our deal?“ He whispers against my lips. Wow, someone’s eager. I love him. But it’s not safe for the both of us to rush it right away.

„Don’t you think it would be okay to wait for a while?“

„Oh. You’re right. Yeah...“

He says, maybe a little disappointed.

„But know this. I’m gonna do the absolute my best tonight that it’s going to erase all the memories of the first dude, so it’s gonna be like i was your first.“

Does he know how much i love him? He knows. He knows how this makes me feel, he doesn’t need my answer. My eyes looking into his is all he needs.

„We can cuddle as long as you want.“ I suggest instead.

He needed connection, i needed connection, he needed me, i needed him, in any way possible, whenever, however and no questions asked.

„Yes! Lead the way, big guy.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. That's it folks! I really enjoyed writing this short fanfic. And i am grateful for each and every one of you for sticking with me, reading religiously, commenting beautifully and placing kudos on every chapter. Thank you for everything. I started writing the next chapter of NAWC, i'll try and finish it as soon as possible. See ya in another story!❤️🍑


End file.
